A Grimm Huntsman
by TheSilverboar
Summary: Banished from his world when they tried to execute him, the only semblance of family he has ever known either dead or turned traitor, he must survive in a new world, a world of soulless demons and the Hunters that seek to destroy them. Can he find a way to rebuild himself, to once again find a family of his own...or will his past consume him?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: A quick note is that I'm raising the ages of the people going to beacon from seventeen to eighteen and that Ruby Rose is sixteen instead of fifteen.**

 **AN2: While I'm a big fan of both RWBY fanfictions and the show itself I've never written anything for the fandom so it may not be up to the quality of my other works. If you find problems with it please just point them out and advice on how to correct any problems that arise would be appreciated.**

A Grimm Huntsman

Chapter 1

-Yang-

Grinning she stepped out of the bathroom with a wide stretch, smirking at the gazes that her choice of pajamas got as she looked around before spotting her sister, focused completely on writing in a small journal. "It's like a big slumber party, huh sis?" she asked happily as she flopped down on the sleeping bag next to her Ruby's.

"I don't think dad would approve of all the boys though." Ruby said without breaking stride in her writing or even looking up.

"I know _I_ do." She said with a playful growl as she eyed the shirtless guys who were flexing and wrestling to get attention before wincing in revulsion as the blonde guy her sister had met earlier walked by in a sky blue footy pajama onesie and winked at her. "What's that you're writing though?" she asked as she looked down at what her little sis was doing.

"A letter to the gang back at Signal," Ruby said with a small smile "I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going.".

"That's so cute!" she teased, drawing out the word 'cute' before being silence by a pillow slamming into her face.

"Shut up!" Ruby growled, "I didn't get to take any of my friends with me to school and it's weird not knowing anyone here.".

"Well…" she said trailing off for a second before perking back up "what about Jaune? He's…nice. See, plus one friend, that's a one hundred percent increase!".

"I'm pretty sure that Weiss counts as a negative friend," Ruby said sardonically "back to zero.".

"There's no such thing as a negative friend," she chided with a smile "you just…made one friend and one enemy!". For a moment she thought she had managed to cheer Ruby up before a second pillow slammed into her face. "Look," she said seriously "it's only been one day. I promise that you have friends all around you…you just haven't met them yet.".

"Like who?" Ruby asked with a small frown as the silver eyed girl sat up.

"Well let's see who you know so far," she said with a smile "we have Jaune the vomit boy wonder, Weiss the angry Heiress, and…".

"Her." Ruby said with a small frown, like she was trying to remember something, while pointing to a girl in a black nightgown with flowing ebony hair and golden eyes along with a bow on top of her head that was reading a book by candle light.

"Oh?" she asked intrigued as Ruby shook her head negatively.

"She showed up after the…explosive encounter I had with Weiss," Ruby explained "she just identified Weiss, insulted her family company, and then walked off.".

"She sounds almost as social as you are." She said with a smirk "Let's go introduce you!".

"Yang…she's reading." Ruby deadpanned.

"So?" she asked in confusion while Ruby sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"When someone is reading a book and as into it as she clearly is then by interrupting them you're only going to piss them off and make them want to hurt you." Ruby explained as if speaking to a child.

"Oh…" she said awkwardly as they looked around for anyone else.

"What about him?" Ruby's voice spoke up as she turned to see where her little sister was pointing and saw a boy sitting in a small nook, back pressed against the wall as moonlight shone in through the window the boy was staring out of, throwing the figure's face into a sharp contrast. He had black hair that went just past his shoulders and pale skin, like he had barely gotten any sunlight for a long time along with clearly tensed muscles, like he expected to have to fight for his life at any possible moment. Instead of pajamas her new classmate was wearing combat boots, black cargo pants, and a skin tight black long sleeve shirt.

"Awww!" she cooed "Is my baby sister finally noticing boys?".

"Yang!" Ruby protested with a full body blush before yelping when she stood up and dragged her silver eyed sibling with her and over towards the boy.

"Hellooooo!" she called out cheerfully as she walked over to the boy, dragging her struggling sister along with her. As she reached her new classmate she saw his head slowly turn towards her as she finally saw the rest of the guy's features. Along with the inky black hair and pale skin she saw regal, if somewhat sunken, features, piercing emerald eyes, a lighting scar, and dark bags beneath the haunting gaze. The guy almost seemed…apathetic towards her as he looked her up and down, giving no reaction at all to her appearance, something she found more than a little irritating, but then the guys gaze turned towards her sister. The second her pale classmate looked at Ruby his eyes widened as he gripped the stone frame of the window hard enough for her to see cracks begin to appear.

"Yang let me go!" Ruby protested, having not noticed the dark haired boy's violent reaction as her own grip on Ruby's arm slackened to the point that the silver eyed girl was able to yank her hand back but then stared at her in wary confusion. "Y-yang?" Ruby asked nervously as she shook herself out of her stupor.

"Go back to the sleeping bags Ruby," she ordered, her eyes narrowing as the guy looked away from them "I'll be there in a minute.".

"O-okay." Ruby said weakly, her little sister clearly nervous at her sudden change in attitude, before rushing off with her semblance.

"Okay mister," she growled, yanking the guy around to face her once her sister was back at their sleeping bags "what's your…problem…" she trailed off as she stared into his emerald orbs. Where before they were apathetic and showed disinterest in everything around them now they reflected only pain, a raw agonizing pain that made her shudder at its intensity. "H-hey," she said weakly "what's wrong?". He didn't answer, instead she saw his body begin to shake as he, she assumed, tried to fight off a reaction before he clenched his fist together and crushed part of the stone window frame to rubble before taking in a shaky breath and exhaling as tears began to form in the corners of his eyes.

"Her eyes." He choked out, shakily reaching into his shirt and pulling out a small locket before clicking it open as she saw a picture of the figure in front of her, clearly a few years younger, seeming genuinely happy as a girl with long blonde hair and silver eyes like Ruby's sat in his lap while another teenage boy, this one slightly pudgy with brown hair, sat next to them as the three laughed and waved at the camera.

"Who is she?" she asked as she sat down, all semblance of rage gone from her as she saw more and more of the apathy of the figure in front of her leave to be replaced by agony, somewhat grateful that the nook was far enough out of the way that others wouldn't come snooping.

"She is…she was my sister," the figure choked out, her eyes widening as she caught the past tense, "and he was my brother. They…they were murdered several months ago…by a man I thought to be my closest friend.".

"No." she breathed in horror as her hands flew to her mouth, not even for a moment believing it to be a lie as she could _feel_ the agonizing torture in the soul of the man in front of her.

"We lived on a small island away from the four kingdoms," he continued, his fingers tracing along the locket's edges and filigree, his eyes staring out into the moonlit sky "and kept to ourselves, never leaving the island unless forced to…I was the first to do so in centuries. A madman had tried to take over our small land, killing off anyone he saw as having 'inferior blood' or ancestry as I tried to fight back along with a few small friends. I took my two oldest friends with me to try and find the…the… _abominations_ he had used to stay alive while my brother and sister worked on protecting others from torture and capture.".

"Abominations?" she asked in confusion but a part of her wished she hadn't said anything, able to feel the boy, no man's disgust with what he had dealt with.

"He had split his soul." Her conversation partner said as bile rose within her stomach at the very thought "into eight pieces although he had meant it to be seven. As long as any of them existed he couldn't be killed and it took a year of searching to find and destroy them all before killing him and a good chunk of his murderous followers. I saw many friends and loved ones perish in that war, most of my country's population died in it as the rebels fought the terrorists. After the madman perished I thought we could have peace…but it wasn't to be. The government, or what remained of it, decided that they didn't want someone like me, someone who had defeated the leader of the terrorist group and was considered 'immortal', running around while not being their own personal attack dog. So they attacked me in the middle of the night to give me a fake trial before executing me. My…my brother and sister tried to protect me…but part of the squad sent to capture me were the two friends I went on the year long journey with. Both of them deciding I had to be 'evil' as I wasn't obeying the government without pause, even though it was being led by a woman whose semblance was designed to cause agonizing suffering to humans as she enjoyed using it on me in the past.".

"W-what happened then?" she asked weakly as she stared at the figure before her, the broken man who she knew had lost everything.

"I was set to be executed," the boy continued "but a man I had thought for the longest time was slime, a man I had detested for years…he came to visit me in my cell. He apologized for what had happened to my brother and sister…to Neville and Luna, and how he wished he hadn't been such a fool when we first me…how he wished we could have been friends. He said he had something in mind to try and make up for the mistakes of his past. I didn't know what he meant at first but I figured it out on the day of my execution when he killed himself and every other person that was left of the island as I was set on the ship and banished. My last sight was watching the village with the last of my island's people burn to the ground as Draco, the man I had thought could only love himself, ended his own life to destroy the cancer that plagued what was once my home. I drifted on that boat for days as they had thought I would be dead quickly lost at sea but I survived until I crashed onto a shoreline and was found by Ozpin. He got me to a hospital and offered me a place at the school so I could do something to earn a living so I said yes.".

"Why tell me all this?" she asked in confusion as the man turned back towards her, his gaze once more piercing her very soul.

"Because I saw how you looked at your sister," he told her seriously "I saw the love, the protectiveness in your eyes when you gaze at her. I know that as an older sibling you would do anything to protect your little sister and I respect that. I told you so you would know that I mean her no harm…I only ask that you tell no one what I told you here. If you have to tell your sister anything, simply tell her that she…that she has the same eyes as my sister.".

"I…I will keep my silence." She promised as she stood up shakily, getting a grateful nod from the man in return before he once more faced the moon, his stance showing he saw the conversation as over. Noting this she slowly walked back over to her sister, her heart filled with pity for the broken man she left behind.

-Harry-

Seeing the beautiful blonde leave he sighed to himself as he stared once more at the locket that showed Luna and Neville together back during the DA. He had altered his story somewhat, changing his home world to an island and him being sent through the veil for being cast adrift on a ship. Ron and Hermione had betrayed him though and Draco did burn the Ministry to the ground with Fiendfyre just before he was sent through…but not before Delores Umbridge could get in her final strike against him. She had carved a curse into his very bones so that whenever he slept he was forced to endure every horrible thing that ever happened to him, over and over again, feeling all the physical and mental pain endlessly until he awoke. He was forced to relive his ten years as a slave before getting his Hogwarts letter, going through the traps to get to the stone, Aragog's nest, the basilisk, the dementors, and every other soul destroying horror he had faced again and again until he trained himself to go without sleep for as long as possible.

When he had landed in this new world, the Veil not taking him for a simple reason, he had indeed met Professor Ozpin, the man using his semblance to look over his thoughts to figure out who he was and learning the truth of his past. Ozpin had sworn to keep it a secret and done a great deal to try and gain his trust over the past several months, the greatest feat of which was using the semblance, Ozpin called it mind walking, to allow him to enter the professor's mind to look at the man's innermost thoughts and memories as he saw that he man truly didn't mean him harm.

Shaking his head he stared again at the moon, the beautiful and pale moon that reminded him of his beloved little sister Luna as he thought about the reason the veil didn't kill him…a reason that, if it was known, would make every being in remnant bay for his blood. Ever since he had been a year old, since Halloween of nineteen eighty one when he reflected the soul stealing killing curse…he hadn't fully survived. Though his heart still beat and he still 'lived'…he did so without a soul, the curse having taken it away. He was, for all intents and purposes…a human Grimm.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Before we begin I would like to address a couple of issues brought up in the reviews for the last chapter. First is the fact that someone pointed out that being without a soul would allow the soul shard in the scar to take him over and leave him as a husk when it was destroyed. I disagree with this as it was said that the Horcrux fragments could only possess a person if they poured their heart and soul into it, opening a link for it to pour back into them. That, combined with the fact that due to each shard being half of Voldemort's soul that had not been split at that point the shard in Harry was 1/128 of the entire soul and they showed each fragment to be weaker. The locket was shard two or three and it was able to have an effect that would stop the moment it no longer was worn while the cup and diadem had no effect at all, or at least not a visible one, Voldemort had to actively try to make the shard in Harry have an effect and even then it was minimal.**

 **As for the part about leaving him a husk I disagree there as well. Their main argument was the dementors and the state that the victims were reported to be in after having their soul sucked out. I don't think it's the loss of the soul that causes them to be catatonic, or else splitting one's soul would make them closer and closer to a coma with each one and Voldemort would be all but brain dead. I think it's the fact that the dementor's aura gets stronger the closer they get to an individual and actually having one swapping spit with you would probably become your new worst memory, the aura causing it to be repeated repeatedly at a rapid rate while it happens and the removal of the soul is likely turbulent. I think it's just the trauma that causes them to go into their brain dead state.**

 **Finally we have people talking about him 'opening up too easily' but this actually has an explanation which will be explained in this chapter. Thank you and enjoy.**

A Grimm Huntsman 2

Chapter 2

-Ruby-

"Well someone's chipper this morning." Her sister's said with a chuckle behind her as she giddily opened her assigned locker to pull out her 'baby' Crescent Rose.

"Duh," she said with a wide grin "no more awkward small talk, boring lectures, or 'getting to know you' stuff. Today I get to let my baby do all the talking for me.". As she finished she extended her scythe out to its full form with a flick, making sure all the joints were operating correctly and that nothing was blocking it, better to check now and be sure than not check later and be dead.

"Sometimes I think you love that thing more than me or dad." Yang said with a smirk as said sister walked over and ruffled her hair happily.

"Yang!" she protested "Knock…it…off…" trailing off as she looked over at one of the other lockers and saw the boy from last night, the one Yang talked to, putting on some gear. He was still wearing the same combat boots, cargo pants, and long sleeve shirt from last night, if she didn't know any better she would assume he hadn't even gone to sleep, but now she saw him donning some fingerless gloves with black metal plates which had a strange symbol engraved onto them as well as a belt with a couple pouches and flasks and even a combat knife, and a hooded black trench coat that had silver buttons. The final thing she saw him don was a black mask with silver designs and eye markings. **(AN: Basically Adam Taurus mask but black and silver instead of white and red)**

As she stared she remembered what Yang had told her the night before, how she had eyes that were like her new classmates dead sister. She had tried to press for more info as she knew that her sister and the mysterious boy had talked about more than that with how long they were both in that nook, but Yang flat out refused, telling her that it wasn't her story to tell.

"Hey Yang," she said softly as she stared at her classmate, watching how he moved with the grace of a predator "what did you say his name was again.".

"I…I never got it actually." Yang said with a frown "I learned his sister's name…and his brother's…hell I even learned the name of someone he hated for most of his life but he never told me what his was.".

"Oh…what was his sister's name?" she asked, curious about the girl who had the same eyes she did.

"I think he said it was…Luna." Yang said with a small frown that she recognized as the one Yang always wore when trying to remember something.

Nodding she flicked a switch on Crescent Rose to turn her baby back into its sniper form and attached the beautiful weapon to her hip before nervously walking over to the boy, ignoring her sister's protests, wanting to figure out what about him intrigued her so much.

-Harry-

Sighing he flexed his fingers while looking around, letting the HUD in his mask boot up while trying to calm his nerves before the field test where they would be placed in their teams as he already knew how it would happen, having found Ozpin's notes on this year's test a few weeks before as the Headmaster provided room and board for him until he could afford his own home and in return he would do some work to keep the place tidy and a few small favors.

Sighing he lifted one of the flasks from his hip and took a swig, shuddering as the burning familiar feeling of Firewhisky ran down his throat and cleared away a few of the cobwebs forming in his brain. Ever since Voldemort's soul shard had been removed he had found it almost impossible to do magic, having to need a powerful dust based enhancer to perform any spell but the item was too awkward to use in combat leaving him to rely on his physical abilities and his semblance which Ozpin had been helping him train. "I wish I had some of you last night," He muttered as he stared at the flask of magical alcohol "I might not have said as much as I did.". Thinking back to his conversation the night before he winced slightly, while he knew he had to diffuse the situation with the elder sister of the two girls he knew he had revealed too much information but he had gone three days without sleep to avoid the nightmares from his curse. He had been able to adapt, to an extent, at going without sleep for long periods of time but the longer he went the worse his decisions ended up being, if it wasn't for the power of his 'reverse soul', which is what he called the power source that he had in place of a regular soul and the same one the Grimm used for their own abilities, and his lingering magic he knew he would have gone insane.

"Hey," a soft voice spoke up as he slowly turned to see the pretty girl with the silver eyes from the night before staring at him hesitantly, a weapon at her hip that he figured was a larger weapon collapsed into a gun "I…I wanted to apologize if I made you uncomfortable last night…um…what was your name?".

"Hadrian." He said simply as he tried not to stare as, without the sudden shock of seeing her eyes, he was able to tell that she really was quite beautiful and his breakdown the night before, combined with the lack of sleep, made it almost impossible to fully keep up his emotionless façade. "And you did nothing wrong I just….you just caught me off guard.".

"I'm still sorry," she said, clasping her hands behind her back as she looked down shyly and shifted about nervously "I'm Ruby by the way…Ruby Rose. You already met my sister Yang.".

"Blonde hair, purple eyes, easily angered?" he asked even though he already knew who the girl, Ruby, was talking about.

"Yeah she tends to…leave an impression." Ruby said with a sheepish wince but he noticed the girl glance at the blonde beauty out of the corner of her eye and he detected a hint of what he thought was jealousy in her tone.

"It must run in the family." He said with a shrug, figuring her 'jealous' tone was from feeling that she was overlooked by people for her sister. Ignoring Ruby's wide eyed stare as the now blushing girl spun back around to face him he took another swig of Firewhisky, "Anyway….good luck out there Ruby." Before walking out the door and down to the cliff face where they would be launched into the forest for their examination.

Nodding at Ozpin and Glynda when he arrived he simply sat down in a lotus position on one of the catapult pads and began meditating to calm his nerves and get some form of rest that wasn't sleep to recharge his mind and body before the test. Thirty minutes later the voice of his landlord, roommate, and, dare he say it, friend Professor Ozpin snapped him from his meditative state as he glanced around to see the rest of the students lined up on the platforms, most staring at him in amusement while snickering although he did see one boy in a green Chinese style shirt look at him contemplatively. Ruby and Yang just smiled at him faintly before facing back to their new Headmaster.

"For years," the silver haired man began "you have trained to become warriors and today, these skills are going to be…evaluated here in the Emerald Forest where you will also be separated into your teams. Miss Goodwitch?".

"Now," the blonde beauty, who he was sure Ozpin had a crush on, began while staring at a Scroll "I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams so allow me to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates…today.".

Faintly hearing Ruby let out a 'no' that sounded more like a whimper he pushed himself to his feet and got ready to fly. "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time at Beacon," Ozpin picked up "so it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well.". Hearing that he had to resist the urge to slap a palm to his face as he already knew how Ozpin planned to sort the teams, "That being said," Ozpin continued "the person you first make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years.".

Ignoring Ruby's cry of 'What!' he sent an irritated look at Ozpin who just smiled at him innocently while sipping from the coffee mug the man was never seen without. "After you land make your way to the northern part of the forest," Glynda picked up "there you will find a temple which contains several relics. Select one and return to the cliffs immediately. Finally a word of warning, do not hesitate to destroy any Grimm in your path because if you do…you will die.".

At those words a blonde guy who he was pretty sure had thrown up on the shuttle the day before started whimpering, "You will be monitored for the duration of this test," Ozpin finished up "at the end you and your partner will be matched up with another team and a team leader will be selected by the evaluators after reviewing the footage from this exam.".

"Wait," a rather arrogant voice spoke up as he looked over to see a white haired girl in matching clothing look at Ozpin in irritation as he had to resist the urge to sigh, able to practically feel the girl's ego from where he was "if everyone is divided into teams of four then that means there's one person left out!".

"Ah yes, I almost forgot," Ozpin said with a nod but sent a wink his way letting him know the man just wanted to mess with the students "as we always do when we have one extra student we select one individual who will join a group to make them a trio instead of a duo. This year it is Hadrian Potter," Ozpin pointed at him as he nodded, ignoring the wince the white haired girl had at his mask "so if he runs into someone without a partner they will still gain one and if he runs into an existing partnership first then he will simply join them.". At this point he tuned out the rest of the conversation, focusing on his semblance to help him survive the flight…or more specifically the fall before he heard the clicking of gears as his launch pad got ready before he once more enjoyed the feeling of wind flying through his hair as he flew, even if it was only briefly.

 **AN: I know I didn't say what Harry's semblance was but that was intentional as I won't say until it shows up.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey people, I'm back! As always, I'm going to respond to a few things that were said in the reviews.**

 **To the person who said that Harry shouldn't have a semblance of aura because he lacks a soul please pay closer attention to the story. I said that he had a semblance powered by his 'anti soul' which also powers the abilities of other Grimm…how else could a nevermore shoot their feathers and make them grow back instantly? Or a boarbatusk begin rotating a hundred miles per hour in an instant? The void of the soul creates its own unique energy which he uses to power his 'semblance' and I never said he had aura.**

 **To the people who say that a five man team makes no sense and that I should have Jaune thrown out of the school…y'all need to chill. I actually like Jaune as a character so he stays in the story. And as for the five man team…you can't honestly expect for there to be the perfect amount of people to make teams of four every year. It's all but impossible to be honest. So having a five man team would make more sense. Also, they never show group competitions in the show. They show group projects but even then you see other groups working with each other. So no, it wouldn't cause a problem.**

A Grimm Huntsman 3

Chapter 3

-Yang-

"Come on!" she yelled angrily at the remaining Ursa, its companion lying dead against a tree from her anger "You want some too?!". Before she could find out of the Grimm in front of her did in fact 'want some' she heard a whistling noise followed by a thunk as a knife flew through the air and imbedded itself in the back of the Grimm's skull, the handle sticking out of the mouth it entered as the Grimm's eyes rolled up into its head and it fell face first onto the forest floor.

Looking over her shoulder she saw the boy her sister had apparently taken an interest in, Hadrian, walking over calmly, one hand held limply at his side while the other was at an angle with the thumb tucked into his pocket. "Eh," She said with a shrug "I could have taken him.".

"Sure you could." a new voice spoke up as she turned around and saw the black haired girl that Ruby had mentioned meeting yesterday. "Nice aim by the way." The girl added, almost as an afterthought towards Hadrian. Normally she would have been quite offended at the girl's statement…okay she was still offended but she noticed something that distracted her. Like that Weiss girl earlier Blake seemed to flinch at the sight of Hadrian's mask but her expression also showed…hesitant familiarity but not at Hadrian but the mask itself.

Filling it away for later she glanced at the two, "So," she asked "I guess we're a group then?".

"Until we get matched up with another group." The black haired girl spoke up before humming thoughtfully "I wonder who we'll be matched up with.".

"It's actually pretty simple," Hadrian spoke up while moving over to the Ursa and gripping it by the side as he began to flip it over, likely to get his Knife back, nodding gratefully at her when she oved over to help "we have to retrieve a relic…well each Relic is part of a pair and the two groups that grab each pair are made into a team.".

"And you know this…how?" the black haired girl, she really needed to learn her name, asked skeptically.

"Because I've been rooming with Ozpin for a few months," he said with a shrug "he always forgets to put his notes back into his desk after he's done with them and I stumbled across them a couple weeks ago.".

"You do know that we're being monitored…right?" she asked him warily as she was sure that at the top of the cliffs the blonde woman, Glynda, was giving her new headmaster the ass chewing of the century.

"I know." Hadrian said with a calm shrug before wiping the blade of his knife clean on the Ursa's fur "Now come on, my HUD says that North is that way so we'd better get moving if we want to get to the temple quickly so you can end up on the same team as your sister. Wouldn't want another team to grab that slot, now would you?".

"Oh I doubt it would be that bad." She said with a snort, brushing off the comment as she knew her sister needed to open up more to other people.

"There's that arrogant girl that likes the color white too much that she could end up teamed up with," Hadrian deadpanned "and there's a guy among the potentials here that's been arrested several times for sexual harassment and assault against Faunus. The only reason he got in is because he entered into a tournament which had the first prize being guaranteed entry into the school.".

"Let's move!" she yelled, grabbing her new teammates as she started to drag them in the direction Hadrian had pointed, not wanting her precious baby sister anywhere near people like who Hadrian had mentioned.

-Harry-

Running a hand through his hair he sighed, bringing his flask up to his lips as he took a long draught of Firewhisky, the familiar burning sensation calming his nerves even if he reluctantly acknowledged that he couldn't afford to have much more that day as he could feel the inebriation ghosting at the edge of his senses. He was stressed enough as it is with putting off going through his curse but he was being thrown out of his comfort zone as Ozpin had made him promise to try to be more 'sociable' with his teammates. Glancing at the girl with the bow, who had introduced herself as 'Blake' and said "I can see you, you know. Why do you keep flinching whenever you see me?".

At that question Blake stiffened and he saw her sweat nervously before looking down and muttering "It looks like the Grimm masks that the White Fang use." As even Yang froze at that statement.

"I don't know about that," he said with a shrug as he could tell that while what Blake has said wasn't a lie it wasn't everything "but I bought this from an old mask maker who said he had made an almost identical mask in white and red which had been stolen a few months before….luckily it hadn't been given all of the…upgrades mine had gotten at that point.".

"Upgrades?" Yang asked intrigued, a sentiment even Blake seemed to share to a certain extent.

"HUD which contains a compass, infrared, night vision, and a direct connection to the Vale huntsman's database." He listed off some of his masks abilities…had to keep some upgrades for himself after all.

"What, no x-ray vision?" Yang asked with a snort and a flirtatious wink which he ignored, using most of his self-control to avoid blushing, both at the wink and the fact that the old man who had made the mask actually did make that one of the upgrades. Before he could find a way to answer though the broke through the tree line to see a small ruin at the bottom of the hill with several pedestals on them. "Think this is it?" Yang asked them as Blake just gave her a look that screamed 'really?' and began walking down. "Hey, it was a fair question!" Yang pouted before following after their teammate as he snorted and did the same.

"Chess pieces?" Blake asked in hesitant confusion when they reached the temple and began looking at the 'relics' on the pedestals.

"Some of them are missing," Yang said, gesturing towards the empty slots "I guess we aren't the first one's here…how could we tell if Ruby already took one?".

"She's your sister," he said with a shrug "what piece would she be likely to take?".

Yang thought for a moment before smiling widely and grabbing the golden Knight piece "The cute little Pony!" the blonde exclaimed happily.

"And since the other one is still here I vote we just wait around until your sister shows up so you can assure yourself that she isn't stuck with an asshole." He said with a shrug before leaping up onto the top of the ruins before laying back to relax. Waving cheekily at a camera he noticed as he wondered what Glynda was doing to Ozpin.

-Ozpin-

A somewhat battered and bruised Ozpin was glaring at the Scroll in his hands, more specifically at the screen that showed Harry waving cheekily at him. "I still can't believe you forgot to put away your notes." Glynda said with a scowl at him, causing him to flinch as that woman was scarier than a Goliath when angry.

"It's not my fault," he said as he tried to inch away from his irate colleague "I thought they were put up.".

"Then you should have made sure!" Glynda snapped, rapping him across the head with her switch as he yelped. "Why does he seem so…smug right now anyway?" Glynda asked him after a moment, her eyes narrowed in concentration at the screen.

"He's hoping that you've thoroughly beaten me as 'payback' for a promise I made him give me earlier." He grumbled as he rubbed the growing lump on his head.

"What promise?" Glynda asked confused.

"That he be more social with his teammates." He said before sighing softly, saddened by the memories of what his young friend had gone through.

"Why would-" Glynda began before he cut her off.

"He's been through hell Glynda," he told her seriously, his eyes colder than they had been in a long time "if I could have I would find the ones who put him through it and tear them limb from limb. Harry isn't just my charge…he's my friend. Unfortunately his coping mechanisms…well they not only make his decisions poorer but they make him cheekier as well… I just hope he doesn't become too reliant on it.".

"What 'coping mechanism'?" Glynda demanded, her eyes narrowed as he was sure she had already figured it out.

Realizing that it was a good chance to get back at his young friend he gave a simple shrug, "Whiskey.".


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey people, I have Harry's semblance shown for the first time in this chapter and I personally think it's boss but tell me what you think of it in a review.**

A Grimm Huntsman

Chapter 4

-Harry-

A loud and rather feminine scream jolted him from his idle daydreams as he shot up, leaping down from the piece of stone he had been laying on and began looking around. "Did you guys hear that?" Yang asked in concern, the buxom blonde looking around in concern "Some girl's in trouble!".

Glancing at Blake he noticed that she was staring not at their surroundings but straight up with a stupefied expression as Yang turned towards her, "Blake, what do you think we should…huh?" the blonde trailed off when she noticed Blake jabbing her finger upwards as he looked up to see a wide eyed Ruby fulling from the sky causing him to sigh, knowing that what he was about to do would put a big dent in his anti-aura reserves.

Channeling his reverse soul he activated a rune array he had inscribed onto his boots, and charged with the help of his magical focus, that would allow them to act somewhat like a broom and give him flight but would drain energy at a ridiculous rate. Just before he shot skyward he heard Blake ask "Is that your sister falling from the sky?" before he blasted upward, intercepting Ruby and going back up, just as the blonde guy he knew threw up on the bullhead, flew past underneath them and into a tree.

"Did he just…fly?" Blake's confused question drifted up towards him as he used the boots to lower himself back down, panting at the drain on his anti-aura reserves as the short flight took a quarter of his power.

Yang looked like she was about to answer Blake's questions, and likely grab the still shell shocked Ruby to smother, when a roar drew their attention to the tree line where he saw a flailing Ursa which promptly collapsed to the ground dead as an orange haired girl climbed off its back with a pout, "Awww," she whined "it's broken." Making him smile slightly as she poked the creature with her foot, the girl reminding him a bit of Luna…if Luna enjoyed killing things.

"Did she just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake asked once again, the girl's expression growing more and more shocked with each passing moment as Yang seemed to grow more and more frustrated.

Ignoring his partner's growing irritation in favor of watching in amusement as the orange haired girl selected a golden rook while singing a song about being the queen of the castle, much to her partner's clear exasperation, he was caught off guard when yet another crash sounded as he looked to see a girl who honestly looked like a Spartan version of his mother…either the universe loved playing tricks on him or he had more Fire whiskey than he thought. Behind the girl that looked like Combat Lily Potter he saw a giant scorpion Grimm and heard Blake, once again, ask deadpan "Did she run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail?".

This was clearly the last straw for Yang though as the blonde brawler yelled angrily, a burst of fire surrounding her as he took a safe step back, idly noting her now red eyes, and the girl began yelling "I can't take it anymore! Can every just chill the bloody hell out and shut up for two seconds before something _ELSE_ crazy happens?!".

While Yang panted from her little rant, the happy orange haired girl who he believed was called Nora danced, and Nora's partner jogged over while out of breath he noted that both Ruby, who for some reason had a faint blush, and Blake were both staring skyward, their heads titled in confusion. "Um…Yang…" Ruby said hesitantly, smacking her sister on the arm and pointing skyward as he looked up to see the rude girl in white hanging onto the talon of a Nevermore, yelling loudly about Ruby 'leaving her'.

"Harry…can you?" Yang asked before he held up a hand to interrupt her.

"Just getting her," he jerked a thumb at Ruby "took up a solid quarter of my reserves using these things. They're emergency only and I don't have the energy to fly up and get her…that and I think the guy in the tree wants to save her.".

As the two sisters glanced at said blonde they both sighed in tandem, "I take it that this won't end well?" Blake asked the sisters.

"He tried to ask her out before we went to the cliffs and was…well she shot him down pretty brutally." Yang said with a wince as he sighed, not wanting to have to deal with romance drama as he fought the urge to avoid taking a sip from his flask of fire whiskey.

"But what was that about you leaving her?" he asked, wanting to change the topic from the guy in the tree's apparent lack of a love life.

"I said jump." Ruby said as if it justified everything.

"She's gonna fall." Blake said blandly although he could have sworn he saw a hint of amusement in her eyes.

"She'll be fine." Ruby said calmly.

"She's falling." He told her simply before watching to see what the guy in the tree would do and hoping he wouldn't have to use another quarter of his reserves to save the rude girl.

Watching he saw the blond guy leap out and catch the white haired girl bridal style with a smirk, faintly hearing the guy ask "Just…dropping in?" which he had to admit wasn't all that bad a line in that situation…until gravity clocked in and the two fell to the ground, the guy landing face first in the dirt and the girl on his back, idly looking at her nails as she disregarded her 'savior's' injuries.

Calmly stepping to the side to avoid being hit by the redhead's dive he heard Yang exclaim "Great, the gang's all here. Now we can all die together!".

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby declared confidently before the silver eyed girl shot forward towards the charging Death stalker only to get backhanded away. "D-don't worry," she called out as she got up shakily to her feet "totally fine!" before noticing the Death Stalker right behind her as she fired her scythe's gun and, when the bullet simply bounced off, turn and ran back towards them.

Seeing her run, seeing the fear in her eyes, those silver eyes that were so much like Luna's, he felt rage course through his veins. Rage at both the Grimm before him and the ones who had killed his precious sister. When the Nevermore fired its feathers, pinning the girl's hood to the ground…he let his rage out. Snarling angrily he shot forward, leaping in front of Ruby as he grabbed the pincers of the Death Stalker before they could stab Ruby, grunting in exertion as he felt himself be pushed back slowly towards the wide eyed Ruby. Hearing a gasp from behind him he glanced up to see the Grimm's stinger plunging downward towards him at a breakneck pace before there was a flash of white in the corner of his eye and a wall of ice grew in front of him, catching the Grimm's stinger and the claws as he let them go and dropped to the ground, his strength, while augmented by his 'semblance', not enough to use that kind of effort easily unless he used the full ability of his power.

Tuning out the two girl's 'bonding' moment he kept an eye on the ice to look for weak points when he hear the blond guy call out "Guys! That thing's circling back!" as he looked up to see the Nevermore turning to come back around for another pass at them.

"You lot aren't ready to take on Grimm of this level," he called out to them as he stood back up "to the teams that don't have a relic grab one and then we move out. There's no point in battling these things when the outcome is as up to chance as it is now. All we need is to get to the cliffs.".

"Run and live…that's an idea I can get behind." The blond guy, he probably should learn the man's name, said with a rapid nod while said blond and Ruby both ran over and grabbed their chess pieces, Ruby grabbing the Knight like Yang had guessed and the blond grabbing the other golden Rook.

He was just about to turn in the direction of the cliffs and head out with the others when he felt a hand grab his arm, as he froze, turning to see Ruby staring at him hesitantly while the others ran ahead. "I…I just wanted…" Ruby said nervously, the silver eyed girl biting her lip nervously as he sighed and realized what she was trying to say.

"it's alright," he said with a calm air "you'd have done the same for me.". That statement got him a full-fledged hug from the small girl as he froze, praying that she couldn't feel the multitude of scars that covered his body through his shirt before she let go and ran off after the others. Hearing the ice restraining the Death Stalker cracking he shook off his stupor and charged ahead with the others.

Quickly catching up with the others he took the lead, using his mask's HUD to guide them towards the Cliffs as they broke through the tree line and into some ruins, reaching the top of a large slope just as the Nevermore returned with a loud cry, perching on a ruined tower as it stared down at them hungrily. "Well this can't get any worse." The blond guy said morosely only for a loud crash to echo behind them as he spun around to see the Death Stalker burst through the trees. "And it just got worse!" The blond guy cried out in a panic.

Seeing the two Grimm that were immensely powerful for hunters with as little skill as they had he felt a dilemma rise, knowing he'd need the full power of his 'semblance' to beat them but it would bring up questions he couldn't easily answer. _'To hell with it all,'_ he thought with a growl _'I can always make up a story and if that doesn't work…well I lived for a year on the run, I guess I can do it again.'_. Looking around he found a broken column that, thanks to the stone it rested upon, looked like it could work as a lever as he called out to the Orange haired girl "Nora! I need you to get me skyward!" before jumping on the high end of the column.

"Are you crazy?!" Pyrrah, Blake, and Weiss yelled out while Nora laughed happily and did as he asked, causing him to shoot through the air as he called upon the power of his reverse-soul and felt himself changing, his body shifting as he let loose a draconic roar. Inside his head he smirked at the fear he noticed in the Nevermore's eyes at his new form for if he was a Grimm in 'soul'…should he not be able to become one in body as well?

 **AN: To those of you who are confused Harry can turn into a dragon Grimm. I have all parts of this semblance mapped out, his powers, strengths, weaknesses, limits, the whole nine yards. I also made sure to make it so that he isn't OP…or at least not vastly OP…he might be a little OP but he does suffer from being the position of the main Character which entitles him to be slightly supped up.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I've made a sketch of the neck up of Harry's dragon form and will try to get it up to my Facebook page as soon as I can, just have to find my family's printer and get it set up as my parents and I just moved.**

A Grimm Huntsman

Chapter 5

-Ruby-

The roar, the loud thunderous roar that shook the ground rattled her to her core as she stared at the massive dragon Grimm that seconds ago had been Harry. With every beat of his wings Harry's new form sent clouds of dust and debris flying, winds howling around them. She saw the tough looking black skin that stretched across Harry's new body. She saw the silvery white bone plates, mostly on his face, neck and underbelly with faint black markings. She saw the rows of bone spikes protruding done his back and neck except for where the neck and shoulders met the wings, which looked like it would create a space just large enough for someone to sit.

He was majestic upon the skies, proud and noble. He was magnificent.

-Yang-

Harry's form was huge, larger even then the giant Nevermore that they had been running from. His eyes were still green instead of red and were glowing like emerald stars, set apart from the black and silver of Harry's body. She noticed the place for a rider to sit and wondered what it would be like for her or Ruby to fight from Harry's back, to become a dragon rider like in the bedtime stories she used to read to her baby sister. She saw his tail whipping back and forth, the end capped with a bone growth akin to a mace, spiked and ridged and she knew that it would hurt like hell to get hit with it.

He was a titan upon the skies, fierce and strong. He was powerful.

-Blake-

Harry's form, much like his Grimm mask, was black and silver and she felt fear hold her in place. Adam had stolen a mask several months ago, one she now knew was made by the same person who made Harry's, and had gotten the rest of the white fang to wear them after that. Having said that if people called them monsters then they would give them monsters to be afraid of. But what kind of being could have a soul to turn them into a Grimm, to become a demon that the people of Remnant hunted and were hunted by. Even still, she knew there was no such thing as a dragon Grimm apart from legends, spoken in hushed whispers from those who travel the mountains.

He was a juggernaut upon the skies, huge and roaring. He was terrifying.

-Weiss-

That ruffian had turned into a Grimm, a monster equal to the rest of those who wore those accursed masks. She should have known that anyone wearing anything related to the White Fang were monsters and should be put down. The Grimm skin, likely as black as this beast's soul, assuming he even had one, rippled with barely contained power as he flew over towards the Nevermore, the other two massive Grimm looking hesitant and fearful at their fellow. She saw the place for a rider and wondered what kind of fool or murderer would want to ride such a demon.

He was a beast upon the skies, giant and foul. He was a monster.

-Glynda-

She stared in shock as she saw one of her students turn into a Grimm, the very creatures they were trained to hunt. The scholar and Huntress within her instantly began breaking it down for strengths and weaknesses. She saw the plating was mostly along the underbelly and face, along with the club like tail, and those places would likely be the most difficult to penetrate depending on how thick the armor was. The back was covered in a line of silver spikes, apart from one place just large enough for a rider, which would be helpful in battle, especially should the rider be a long ranged fighter. The sides and wings were unarmored ant the most likely place to bring him down would be attacking the wing joint and seam where it met his sides.

His eyes were small compared to the rest of the body but judging by the glow they were enhanced somehow so he likely had no loss of vision. His nose had an armored plating covering it to protect from attack so loss of smell would have to be a result from powders. His ears were likely between the two largest horns atop his head as she couldn't see any but knew that they were likely still there. He had three bone spikes at the bottom of his chin, which would prevent someone from trying to attack up close underneath his throat.

His body was large and muscular but still built to give enough agility for skilled flying maneuvers. His back legs were thicker than the forelegs, looking more akin to crushing landings but the forelegs were longer and seemed to have more dexterity for a fight.

All in all he was an impressive Grimm, one with many strengths and a weakness that takes precision to get to. She was simply glad that it was merely a semblance instead of him actually being a foul monster. He stood tall and proud against the skies, he was her student, he would become a legend.

-Harry-

Roaring he charged towards the Nevermore, knowing that at least for the moment the others could hold off the Deathstalker if not outright kill it. Getting to the Nevermore, he slammed up with his head, ramming his spikes into the creature's underbelly causing it to screech and flap its wings rapidly to elevate above him.

Roaring in challenge, he dove and spun to avoid a hail of feathers like bullets from the giant bird, which screeched angrily at having missed. Rising up he swiped at the Nevermore with his front claws, ripped out feathers and black blood from the injury. The Nevermore returned in kind, clawing at his sides as his own blood wet the ground as he roared in pain from the gash.

Roaring angrily he grabbed the Nevermore by the join of its wings and felt the true power of this form. His roar become not only one of pain but one of anger as he released a torrent of gleaming silver flames that raced from his maw, the blood that his internal wounds from the fire evaporating within an instant. The silver flames that would burn any being without a soul, any Grimm. His own form was resistant to fire to an extent, which saved him from turning dust, and since only the edges of the fire touched him instead of all of it at once.

Dropping the dissolving Nevermore he turned to see the others fighting the Deathstalker, seemingly being led by the blonde guy who was giving orders as he saw them cut off the stinger and it get lodged partway into the beast's back. That was as far as they got though as the beast spun in a circle rapidly, knocking them all aside with its pincers and what remained of its tail.

Roaring he sped down, filling his mouth with black flames but never releasing them as they healed him. Nearing the massive scorpion Grimm, he spun and slammed his clubbed tail onto the stinger, driving it deep into the creatures back and ending its life.

Dropping to the ground with a thud, he ended his black flames, which he had kept hidden in his mouth and turned back into his human form. The black and silver flames were the gift of the Dragon Grimm. Silver flames that could burn anything without a soul but would heal and revitalize anything with one. Black flames that would burn anything with a soul but heal any without one.

He was snapped from his thoughts when he felt a thud impact against his stomach and looked down to see Ruby hugging him with a wide-eyed smile. "That was awesome!" she cried out eagerly, "How did you do that? How strong is your armor like that? What was with that silvery fire stuff? Are you able to turn into anything else? Can I ride you?"

"Whoa there little sis," Yang said walking over, a teasing smile on the girl's lips "moving a little fast there aren't we?"

"Yang!" Ruby exclaimed with a bright blush as Yang cackled merrily while he shifted awkwardly, Ruby having not let go of him.

"Um…could you let go please?" he requested, still not overly comfortable with anyone other than Ozpin and the headmaster has his moments where he quickly moved to leave.

Letting out an eep Ruby leapt back, her blush growing brighter as Yang chuckled and ruffled the younger girl's hair, "Come on you two. Let's get everyone else and head back up to Headmaster Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch."

Nodding he followed with the group, noting the renewed looks of fear from Blake and the girl in white who was also sending him looks of hatred but he shrugged it off. Her childish little glare was nothing compared to staring down Voldemort in the heat of battle. Getting back to the cliff he was suckered into picking up Yang, Ruby, and the blonde guy who he learned was Jaune to carry them up while the others made their way up their own.

Dropping his three companions, he shifted back and was instantly on the defensive as Professor Goodwitch started trying to grab his flask. "Ozpin why would you do this to me?!" he cried out as he tried to protect his Fire Whiskey, having seen the Headmaster cackling in the background.

Two hours later he stood with the rest of his team atop the stage, having protected his Whiskey, albeit barely, from an irritated Glynda Goodwitch. Jaune's team had just been named, team Juniper, with Jaune as the leader, which he could understand given the tactical, and leadership skills he witnessed during the fight.

"And finally we have Ruby Rose, Hadrian Potter, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long. You five shall be team Ruby (RHWBY) lead by Hadrian Potter with his second in command Ruby Rose." Ozpin declared causing his eye to start twitching but he knew why the man had done it. He already had leadership experience and it was a better idea than giving the slot to one of the others. Two of them, Blake and Weiss, were clearly unfit for leadership while Yang wasn't serious enough and Ruby would need some time to mature and experience which is why he assumed she was named his second in command.

Glancing to his right and left, he saw Ruby and Yang were grinning at him widely, Yang also looking at her younger sister proudly. Weiss and Blake on the other hand were looking at him in in fear, with a great deal of hatred, anger, and jealousy on Weiss' part. This was going to be a long four years.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I recently decided what Jaune's semblance was going to be for this story (admittedly not what I had planned at first and it was hard deciding which to go with) but now I have to decide what weapon to give him. I want Jaune to have a weapon that is HIS instead of one belonging to his many times great grandfather. Here are the options I have so far:**

 **1\. Sword and Shield**

 **2\. Two headed battle axe (a two handed weapon, not a one handed in case anyone is confused)**

 **3\. Spear**

 **4\. Greatsword**

 **Tell me in a review which one you want him to use or if you have a different one in mind as well as why you want the weapon you do.**

 **AN2: The Orb on Harry's amplification device in this chapter looks like a giant Palantir from the Lord of the Rings movies but with the colors mentioned.**

A Grimm Huntsman

Chapter 6

"So how have things been for the past couple of days?" Ozpin asked as the two of them relaxed in the man's office over tea.

"Stressful." He groaned as he sipped his jasmine tea, "Between the nightmares the night before last as well as the…attitudes of Blake and Weiss."

"Attitudes?" Ozpin asked with a raised eyebrow "I know Miss Belladonna is somewhat…skittish around others given her origins and Miss Schnee can be a bit entitled but it would sound like it's more than that."

"Belladonna fears me while Schnee shows open hatred. This has caused Ruby and Yang to be standoffish around the two, only furthered by Schnee's open scorn of Ruby due to her age and position as second in command."

"That…is problematic." Ozpin sighed, "I had hoped that being away from her father would allow Miss Schnee to lose her rather…abrasive personality. Tell me more." Nodding he thought back to what had happened over the past couple of days.

-Flashback-

Glancing down at his Scroll, he confirmed that the door in front of him was the one to his team's room, which was actually right across the hall from the room of Jaune's team. Holding his Scroll up to the digital lock, he heard a click as the door popped open to reveal a regular room for a four-man cell containing five beds and five dressers along with a large crate in the middle of the room.

"What is Ozpin thinking giving us such a small room?" Schnee demanded with a scowl, "And it's an open room! I refuse to share a room with some boy who's probably going to try and spy on me when I change!"

"No point in doing that Ice Queen," Yang said with a smirk at the white haired girl, his blonde teammate irritated at the Schnee heiress for her glares at him and the treatment she had shown Ruby "there's nothing for him to see. If he was going to spy on anyone it'd be on me or my sister."

"Yang!" Ruby exclaimed with a blush while Schnee let out an outraged shriek and Belladonna just shifted on the balls of her feet awkwardly.

Ignoring the argument, he walked over to the crate and grabbed the lid, ripping it off with his enhanced strength to see the dust amplification device that Ozpin helped him create so he could still cast spells. "Figured," he said with a small smile at his friend's actions, "just as lazy as ever and wanting me to do all the work."

"Heh?" Yang and Ruby asked, turning towards him while he ripped the sides off the crate as his device was revealed. It was a large orb full of black and silver swirling energies on a stand connected with several tubes full of varying types of dust.

"What is that?" Schnee demanded as she stared at his device with an analytical eye.

Ignoring the question, he closed his eyes and placed his hands on the large orb, taking in a deep breath as it began giving off a bright silver light. As the glow grew, the room began to slowly expand as he used an undetectable space extension charm, much like the one used on Moody's trunk or the tent from the Horcrux hunt. When he got the room to a good size he used permanent conjuration to create four separate 'bedrooms' that were a decent size for a bed and desk while leaving the rest of the space as a living room and the bathroom remained untouched.

"HOLY SHIT!" Yang yelled in shock as he opened his eyes, staggering slightly as even with the device it still took at least double the amount of magic he would normally need to use a spell.

"That was awesome!" Ruby said as she bounced around, zooming to one of the rooms "Dibs on this one!"

"What the hell kind of dust device is that?" Weiss demanded as she tried to grab it only for him to slap her hand.

"Something Ozpin and I developed due to a…condition I have." He explained before hefting up the device and carried it to his room so Schnee wouldn't mess with it or try to dismantle it to figure out how it worked like he could tell she desperately wanted to.

Roughly thirty minutes later, after setting up a special charm on his door so only those he keyed in could open the door and set up enchantments so nobody could hear his screams when he slept and had the nightmares. Walking out into the 'living room', he saw the four girls in there waiting for him. Belladonna was sitting off to the side but she was clearly paying rapt attention to what was about to happen, Yang and Ruby were sending Schnee dirty looks, said Heiress tapping her foot and scowling at him as he exited his room.

"About time." The white themed girl said in what sounded like it was meant to be a scolding tone "You owe us some answers."

"I owe you nothing." He said coldly, his eyes glowing with power as he glared down at the girl, "Get this out of your head you spoiled little brat. The world owes you jack shit and your family name is worth about the same to the people who matter here. Buck up and actually try earn your own damn way as a Huntress or drop out and stick to your family's company."

"Nicely said Hot shot." Yang said with a smirk as she walked over and threw an arm around his shoulder but it felt less flirty as most would take it and more friendly. "But what was that thing anyway? I'm honestly pretty curious."

"It's a dust amplification device Ozpin and I have spent the past few months developing." He explained to Yang, planning on giving her a technically true explanation but leaving out a great deal of extra information that she didn't need to know. "My home I told you about, the people there developed differently from the rest of humanity, similar to the origin of the Faunus."

At his words each of the girls had a different reaction in that Yang looked intrigued, Ruby looked confused, Schnee looked furious, and Belladonna flinched slightly at the mention of her species which he knew due to having found Ozpin's records of who was to be admitted this semester. "Um…what?" Ruby asked perplexed, her head tilted to the side in a way even he couldn't deny was cute.

"The Faunus developed when a single human was born with a slight mutation in their genetics and aura that gave them the features of an animal as well as that animal's strengths and perfect night vision. Over time, they had children who shared these features as did their children's children and so on and so forth until the entire island was made up of Faunus. Eventually they went into other parts of the world but it all started due to a small quirk of birth. My people developed a secondary power source besides Aura but I suffered an accident before coming here that took away most of my ability to use it. Now I need that device to do what I used to be able to do with a flick of the wrist and twice the power requirements."

"Is there any way you can get your power back?" Ruby asked concerned as she zoomed over to him, Yang showing her sisters concern.

Schnee on the other hand had a greedy, power hungry look in her eye at the thought of people with that kind of power as he scowled at her, "Get those thoughts out of your head Schnee." He snapped as she flinched back at his sudden rage, "Whatever little plots are stewing in that thick skull of yours are pointless as everyone from my island is DEAD!"

Panting he stared at the wide eyed horror on Ruby's face, the shock on Belladonna's, and the sympathy from Yang who had already known that part of his sad story. Schnee on the other hand showed no remorse for the loss of what she likely saw as a lesser species, much like how she viewed the Faunus according to her dossier, but did show a disappointment at the loss of a new group of people to use for her company's furtherment.

Turning around he left the room, slamming the door behind him as he stalked off to the Emerald forest to kill some Grimm and blow off steam, he hadn't intended to say that much. He needed a night's sleep nightmares or not or his judgment would get even worse.

-End Flashback-

"I returned that night around midnight and snuck into my room using the cloak." He finished explaining to Ozpin while refilling his tea "And snuck out again yesterday morning to avoid them again. I barely managed to get away without being noticed and I doubt I'll be able to continue that for much longer."

"Have any of them tried sneaking into your room?" Ozpin asked concerned and clearly disappointed in the behavior of Schnee.

"Belladonna did once and my wards told me that her emotions showed she was looking for evidence on who or what I am." He explained with a snort, "She's terrified of me despite her own origins of being in the White Fang…you know I still don't agree with your little rehabilitation plan with her."

"Yet you haven't tried stopping it." Ozpin said, raising an eyebrow in question.

"She never killed or tortured." He explained, "She left without doing either of those which we know thanks to that semblance of yours. However, she also didn't leave the moment the white fang started doing such things and still doesn't see them as evil despite their actions. She sees them as merely 'misguided' and has done nothing to try and rectify her mistakes such as turning evidence over to the police."

"I hope that in time she will come to trust you, her team, and even me." Ozpin explained "And then turn evidence over."

"I'll trust you Oz but if she takes up her old 'trade' I'm putting her down." He said coldly as his eyes glowed "Same goes for anyone trying to truly hurt any Faunus because of their race. I won't let any more Death Eaters show up here. If it's simple bullying I'll only hurt them a bit but I won't let anyone make that final step."

"I know." Ozpin said with a sigh at the fact that such people existed "I know."

"So," he said changing the topic as he sipped at his tea "how are things going with getting a date with the ever lovely Miss Goodwitch?"

"Harry?!" Ozpin yelled, the man actually blushing after performing a rather impressive spit take.

-Yang-

Sighing she looked down at her little sister as Ruby lay pressed up against her, snoring softly as they sat on the sofa in their 'living room', waiting for Harry to return. After Harry's abrupt departure she had convinced Ruby against going after him, saying he needed to blow off some steam as he probably hadn't meant to say that much and it took her, her sister, as well as most of team Juniper to stop Weiss from going after him to give Harry a 'piece of her mind'.

She had expected Harry to show up in the morning and act like he had never said anything in the hopes that it would all blow over but Harry hadn't returned at all yesterday and she hadn't seen him today either and it was almost midnight. To make matters worse Weiss had kept trying to usurp Ruby's authority as second in command of team Ruby!

She had spent the past couple of days with team Juniper, wanting to avoid Weiss and Blake and had actually found she got along pretty well with most of the other team. The only exception was that Pyrrah gave her a bit of a funny feeling whenever they all hung out but that could have just been the fact that she was hanging out with a cereal box cover.

She was just about to pick Ruby up to carry her to bed when she heard the door open as Harry walked in only to freeze wide eyed. Narrowing her eyes, she pointed at the sofa "Sit." She ordered, "I'll be back and then you and I are going to have a little talk."

She saw him gulp slightly and nod, taking a seat albeit reluctantly. As she walked off to tuck Ruby in she heard him muttering, only catching a few words such as 'Ozpin', 'Revenge', and 'Cloak' as she wondered what it was about.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Alight people, I've decided on Jaune's weapon as someone, via PM, suggested a really great design. You'll find out what it is when I get to that part.**

 **AN2: Also I just watched Season three the night before last…all of season three…I marathoned it…I needed answers and they just gave me more questions.**

 **AN3: I'm trying to think of a weapon for Harry but I need ideas.**

A Grimm Huntsman

Chapter 7

-Harry-

Adjusting his tie, he stepped out of his room in the dorm, keeping his face blank as he tried not to shake from the nightmares he had gone through the night before. When he stepped out, and was actually visible, Ruby, Weiss, and Blake looked at him in shock, having not seen him after he returned the night before. "Hey Ruby, looked what wandered in last night." Yang teased "You think we should keep him? He might make a entertaining pet."

"Ha, ha, ha" he snarked "very funny Goldie Locks. I almost forgot to laugh. At least if this whole huntress thing falls through you can be a comedian for a few Lien."

Yang simply blew a raspberry at him before he let out an grunt when Ruby rushed forward and hugged him, "You came back!" Ruby said happily as she nuzzled into his stomach causing him to blush, not used to the physical affection and having no clue on how to respond.

"Of course half pint," he said after a minute, ruffling her hair as she let go, thankfully without feeling his scars "I'm your leader. While I may need some time to myself every now and then I'll always come back."

"Some leader." Weiss snarked as he turned and shot her a small glare and levied a small amount of aggressive aura that all Grimm could do, his form allowing him to use it to an extent. The aura caused fear when used against those with souls but the little bit he used would only cause a shiver to go down Weiss' spine and he doubted Ozpin would feel it at all.

"Now come on," he said as he cut off the aura "let's grab some breakfast and get to class before we're late."

"We're going to be late?!" Weiss screamed, having not really listen to him, before taking off running to their first course, Grimm Studies with Professor Port.

"She'll learn her lesson when she's hungry during class," he shrugged before turning to the remaining three girls "come on you three. Let's go."

"Can I grab team Juniper?" Ruby asked hopefully.

"Sure," he shrugged "but hurry, I'm hungry."

Nodding Ruby zoomed out the door and to the one across the hall before knocking, "Come on guys! There's food to eat and classes to take!"

"Will there be pancakes?" a bubbly voiced that he thought was from the orange haired hammer user called out.

"There should be," he said, joining Ruby in the hall "it is breakfast after all."

There was a pause and a silent, "Oh dear." From the other side of the door before Nora burst through the wall. Not the door, no, she literally ran straight through the wall, the two boys from her team tucked under her arms.

"Pancakes!" she yelled what was quite possibly the strangest war cry he had ever heard before charging to the cafeteria.

"I'll fix it later." He sighed in amused exasperation, the girl had all the hyperactivity of Dobby but with a pancake obsession rather than one over socks "Now come on you four, before she destroys the cafeteria." Turns out that was a good call as the girl was trying to get a stack of pancakes taller than she was when he walked in. Chuckling he left the red head to go reign in her teammates before he went through and got a simply breakfast of eggs and sausage, his team getting their own meals while they sat down.

"Nora…please…never do that again." A slightly green Jaune said once the other team sat down across from him, the two boys looking shaken and disheveled.

"Awwwwww," the bundle of destructive energy whined "but it was fun!"

"And rather efficient." He pointed out with a smirk "She got most of her team in an impressive time."

"See!" Nora exclaimed smugly "Dragon Man says I did good."

"Dragon man?" he asked blandly, a single eyebrow raising in question at the girl.

"She refuses to call you anything else." Jaune grumbled, the blond team leader trying, and failing, to tie his beacon tie. The black haired boy on team Juniper clearly sharing the struggle which made sense as the other guy looked like he didn't normally wear ties.

"Guys," he said, getting their attention as he undid his tie "watch." He slowly went through the motions of tying his tie as the other two followed him, several other male students who were watching copying as well.

Finally they all went to Grimm Studies, the only person there so far being Weiss who sat ramrod straight in her seat, staring intently at the chalkboards which had sketches of various Grimm and notes about them which Weiss seemed to be copying. Sitting on the end of that row, Ruby and Yang taking the places between him and Weiss while Blake sat on the heiress' other side, he watched team Juniper take their seats, their classmates slowly trickling in. Finally, five minutes before class was scheduled to start, Professor Port waddled into the room, mustache on full display as he gaped. Ozpin hadn't been exaggerating at how big that damn thing was.

The man simply stood at attention, completely silent, as the only sound was the ticking of the clock or the shuffling of paper as everyone got ready. The second the clock said it was time for class though the man exploded into action, throwing a hand out and exclaiming "Monsters! Deeeeeemons. Prowlers of the night. Yes the creatures of Grimm have many names but I merely refer to them as prey." The portly man ended with a laugh that was clearly an attempt to sound confident but it failed miserably. Everyone who had initially jumped when the man began talking soon had a dazed look from sheer boredom and exasperation with the man's attitude.

"Uuuugh," the Professor was apparently flustered at the lack of awed faces "and you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy." At that point he only half paid attention to the man, deciding to only focus when the man stopped monologing or wasn't talking about his own past exploits, something that Ozpin had warned him about. He did though pump out a good chunk of Aggressive aura when the man sent Yang a flirty wink, the rotund teacher flinching back in surprise before quickly moving on as Yang giggled and sent him a grateful wink.

Soon though the man got to some actual relevant information, "The moral is a true huntsman must be honorable. A true huntsman must be dependable. A true huntsman must be strategic, well educated, and wise. So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?"

The second the man asked that question Weiss, who had been glaring at both him and Ruby the entire time, shot her hand into the air "I do sir!" her attempt was ruined though by her stomach growling loudly.

"Miss Schnee, did you not eat breakfast?" the professor asked and, when Weiss looked away in embarrassment, continued "I'm sorry but I can't use your for my demonstration today if you aren't at full strength. Never skip a meal without a very good reason. It could come back one day to hurt you." Weiss sat down, looking furious and, judging by her glare, she was blaming him. "Now, does anyone else believe themselves to have these traits?" the professor asked as several other students raised their hands. Some confidently, some nervously, and some arrogantly.

He was surprised though when Ruby and yang called out in tandem, "Harry does sir." As he blinked in surprise, he hadn't even raised his hand as he didn't see himself as the most dependable person around.

"Is that so?" Port asked intrigued, "Someone thinking they have those traits is one thing but two people saying another has them says a great deal more. Mr. Potter, you shall be a part of today's demonstration. Are you ready or do you need to go get your weapon?"

"I don't use one." He said, standing up and shedding his jacket "I fight using my semblance."

"You shouldn't be too dependent on your semblance Mr. Potter." Port scolded him, "What if you find yourself in a fight but out of Aura or against an opponent your semblance is ill suited against?"

"It's not that I'm against having a weapon I just haven't had the opportunity to use one." He explained "My old method of fighting no longer works due to an accident I suffered a few months ago and I've yet to find a new weapon." He could practically feel Ruby salivating at the thought of designing a new weapon for him.

"Very well." Port nodded before flipping a switch as a panel in the floor slid away as a cage rose up. "Now, face your opponent!" with that Port slammed down on the cage lock with a strange combination of axe and musket, releasing a boarbatusk from the cage. Grinning he tilted his head, cracking his neck as he made a 'come at me' gesture to the Grimm which let out a squeal and charged him. The speed though was nothing compared to a bludgers and with his reverse aura enhanced reflexes it was almost too easy to avoid the weak Grimm's attack…although the yawn may have been slightly overkill.

"Oh ho," Port called out gleefully "it would seem this isn't much of a challenge for you…let's fix that." With that Port called up four more boarbatusk as they move to surround him in a five point position.

"Wow," he said still sounding bored but his eyes were sharp and calculating "I may have to actually put in a bit of effort…may." He didn't move, staring down the five monsters who remained as frozen as he was. Nobody even dared to breath until one of the Grimm snapped and rolled into a ball, shooting at him at a rapid speed, the others following suit.

Timing their speed he waited until the last moment, ignoring the terrified screams from some of his classmates, before leaping skywards, the five Grimm colliding with each other hard enough to shake the building. Flipping in the air he brought out his silver flames, ignoring the pain of his skin burning from the fire that hurt even him, before focusing it down towards the five dazed Grimm, turning them all to Ash in a moment. Moving quickly he picked up his jacket and used a flash of black flames on his hands when they were in the sleeves to heal them where nobody could see the effect.

"Incredible," Port exclaimed as most of his class cheered "it would seem we truly are in the presence of a master huntsman in training. Tell me, those flames are a result of your…other form?"

"Yeah." He nodded, rolling his shoulders as he took his seat "My dragon form semblance has a few special additions. It enhances my strength even when I'm not draconic and I can use both fires in either form but it's easier as a dragon."

"Both fires?" Port asked confused.

"I have two." He explained "The Silver one you just saw which burns anything without a soul but heals anything with one. The other flames are reversed, they're pitch black and heal those without souls but burn those with them."

"Incredible." Port said eagerly, "I look forward to seeing how you progress with not only such a powerful semblance but your weapon when you get one. I'm afraid I have nothing else for you today as I had expected to have five fights so you may all leave early. Be sure to cover the assigned readings and stay vigilant. Class dismissed."

The second the man released them Weiss stormed out in a huff, Ruby following looking like a kicked puppy. Deciding that it would be best to make sure things didn't get out of control he followed unseen. "Weiss!" Ruby called out once the silver eyed scythe wielder caught up with the heiress.

"What?" the white themed girl snapped, glaring scornfully at Ruby.

"What's wrong with you?" Ruby demanded "Why are you being-"

"What's wrong with me?!" Weiss snarled "What's wrong with you?! You go about goofing off in class and following that overgrown oaf that calls himself our leader when you shouldn't even be here! You call yourself a leader, a second in command, but all you've been is a nuisance!"

"What did I do?" Ruby demanded and he could tell she was starting to get angry as well.

"That's just it!" Weiss exclaimed "You've done nothing! Nothing to deserve your title or even a place at this academy! You acted like a child back in the forest and have only continued to do so!"

"What happened to all that talk in the forest," Ruby demanded "about working together and acting like a team?"

"Not a team led by you or that useless criminal wannabe." Weiss snarked "I've studied, and trained! Quite frankly I deserve better. Ozpin made a mistake when he put you and that scum in charge of this team."

"No," he spoke up coldly as he stepped out from around the corner, startling both girls "the only mistake he made was letting you into this academy. You want everything handed to you on a platter well guess what you pampered little brat, life doesn't work that way. You want a higher ranking then show that you're worthy of it. All I see is someone who cries like a toddler when they don't get the toy they want. I was chosen to lead this team because I've fought in war and I've led others into battle. I've seen my friends die alongside me in combat. Ruby was chosen as my second in command because she has the most potential out of the rest of the team to be a leader. You? I have a hard time ever even seeing you become a true huntress."

With that he turned and walked off, Ruby following after him. The lines on his team had been drawn and with Weiss and Blake they'd either shape up and move past the faults that held them back or they would crumble.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Before we begin I'd like to thank anonymous guest reviewer 'Mergo' for their flame in the last chapter as I truly needed that laugh. And that's my advice to other writers dealing with rude little trolls, just laugh, and laugh, and laugh.**

 **AN2: Also before we continue I want to point out something about Harry's mask. Everyone keeps saying he's using it despite its connection to the white fang but keep in mind I openly said that he only recently got it and that Adam only stole the mask a few months prior. The white fang grim masks are a newer development in this fic and his is vastly different in color. But I am planning on having Harry give it some upgrades to make it look more like Raven Branwen's mask.**

 **AN3: I'm also making it so that this portion of the story, the 'Jaundice' part, takes place a week after the first day of class instead of a few weeks.**

 **AN4: One last thing is that I want to make it clear that I'm not going to be really 'bashing' Pyrrah in this story but she isn't going to be the perfect little Mary-Sue character she was in canon.**

A Grimm Huntsman

Chapter 8

-Harry-

Frowning he watched the fight in front of him, Jaune Arc against Cardin Winchester. It had been a week since the first day of classes, and things were finally starting to settle down around campus and the rest of his year began sizing up their classmates to develop the pecking order. Among his year there were four students who seemed to be on the rise as the 'alphas' of the class.

The first was Pyrrah Nikos, the Untouchable girl and a champion fighter who bore a somewhat disconcerting resemblance to his mother…only in skimpy armor. She seemed friendly enough when they talked and he had no doubt of her skill but he still felt that something was…off about her but he couldn't place his finger on it exactly.

The second was himself incidentally enough, with his semblance and performance so far it was hardly surprising. The rest of the students at Beacon had mixed opinions about him ranging from respect to disgust. Some, like Weiss, hated his very existence and saw him as no better than a Grimm or a Faunus due to his powers. Others looked at him with respect for his abilities, knowing that he could be a good fighter against both Grimm and human terrorists or criminals such as Torchwick.

The third was Weiss who was actively trying to become the 'leader' of their year. Her influence came not from talent, although she did have enough to be a little above average, but from her family's wealth and power. The people that flocked to her were ones that were either hoping for hand outs or an in with the Schnee Dust Company for a possible job if being a huntsman failed.

The final contender was the one fighting Jaune, Cardin. Cardin was a contender only through brute strength and his loud voicing of anti-Faunus opinions. Other than that the fool was dumb as a brick and was severely lacking in most skills a warrior would need.

That lacking was what was confusing him right then as he saw the bigger student dismantling Jaune in the fight. He knew about Jaune's transcripts, hell all of the staff did as well, but he also knew that Jaune was incredibly smart and a tactical genius along with having a great deal of potential for fighting even if it was untrained. His attention was brought back to the fight when he saw Cardin knee Jaune between the legs and prepare to bring the mace in an overhead crushing blow on Jaune's skull, despite Jaune's aura having just gone into the red, when Goodwitch stopped the match. Ruby, Pyrrah, and Ren had to physically hold back himself, Yang, and Nora when Cardin openly stated he wanted Jaune to die and be eaten by Grimm.

"Now class I believe we have time for one more fight. Are there any volunteers?" Goodwitch asked once Nora and Ren helped Jaune off of the combat stage.

"I'll fight." He said, standing up and getting whispers of eagerness from his classmates. Goodwitch's combat class was a daily course but he had yet to fight in it.

"Very well Mr. Potter, is there anyone specific you wish to fight?" the professor asked although he could tell she knew who he would challenge.

"Cardin." He stated, his eyes cold "And to make things fair on him I'll even avoid using my flames or dragon form, just one of the practice weapons."

"Well…Mr. Winchester still has full aura reserves so I'll allow it." Goodwitch nodded while he moved to the stage and picked up a basic longsword. The practice weapons were simple ones without any dust enhancements, upgrades, or guns to allow people to simply work on their form.

"Taking down one of the animals that got let in here? Gladly." Cardin said with a sneer, readying the Mace with a red dust crystal in it.

"Begin!" Goodwitch called out causing Cardin to move to attack, swinging the mace in from the side, the red dust crystal gleaming from his mace. Reacting quickly he used a reverse grip on his sword to stab his blade between the gaps of Cardin's mace head, twisting it to the side to throw aside Cardin's attack and put his opponent off balance. Leaping back, and pulling his sword free, he took on a different stance, mentally grateful to the fact that he had taken up swordplay as a hobby after the chamber incident in his old world.

"You filthy little freak!" Cardin snarled, charging at him before slamming the mace down onto the ground, sending a wave of fire out of it and at him. Leaping up into the air he flipped over the fire, using his height to enter a spin to give some extra momentum and power to his blade as he brought it down onto Cardin's weapon, his blade digging into the metal of the mace head. Pushing off of his opponent he flipped back and glanced at the screens above them, noting that Cardin had lost some aura while his was completely full. Running forward he began to rain blows down on Cardin, chipping away at the bully's aura with every stroke until, with a Sparta Kick, he sent Winchester flying back and put the punk's aura in the red.

"Winner, Mr. Potter!" Goodwitch called as his friends cheered him on for the victory, even a tired and battered Jaune cracking a grin at Cardin loosing like that. An hour later they were all in the cafeteria and enjoying lunch while most of the group was simultaneously attempting to give Jaune a pep talk.

It wasn't going well.

The problem was that Jaune didn't feel like he belonged at Beacon, that forging the transcripts had been a mistake and the blonde knight was worried about being found out and sent home in shame. As the group began trying to get Jaune to admit that Cardin was a bully he noticed the ass in question was pulling on the ears of a Faunus girl, the jerk's team laughing along at the action.

Scowling he set his tray down and marched over to them, grabbing Cardin's wrist before the shit stain even realized he was there. "What are you-ARGH!" Cardin tried to ask only for it to devolve into a scream of pain when he began squeezing on the wrist he was holding.

"Now," he growled, low and furious as his face became sharper, "I know you weren't just assaulting one of our classmates…were you Cardin?" he punctuated the statement with a sharper squeeze, bringing a whimper out of the bully while said bully's team was left gaping.

"I was treating her like she des- AAAAAH!" Cardin tried to snarl but cried out in pain again as he gave a sharper squeeze, feeling the bone straining somewhat as both he and Cardin knew that another good squeeze could break the wrist.

"Listen to me Cardin, and listen well," he hissed low so only the scumbag could hear him "I don't want to see or hear of you doing anything like this again or else I'll make it my personal mission in life to beat respect into that thick skull of yours. Am I clear?" Once Cardin let out a rapid, albeit shaky, nod he let go getting a grateful nod from the bunny Faunus before he returned to his team.

Later than night he sat on the roof of the dorm building, staring up at the stars and trying to unwind from the long day. As he lay lost in thought he heard footsteps on the balcony bellow him and looked down to see Jaune and Pyrrah. He sat in silence, overhearing the conversation as Jaune admitted to forging his transcripts. He expected Pyrrah to support her partner, she seemed like she wanted to be tied at the hip to the blonde knight whenever he saw them, but her reaction surprised him.

Pyrrah looked at Jaune in shock, a look of betrayal on her face as she went on a mini rant to the knight about how she couldn't believe he would do something like that and a few other things before stomping back off to their dorm. Before Jaune could leave he saw Cardin climb up onto the roof, a sinister look on the bastard's face.

The moment he saw the bully he began recording the interaction with his scroll. "Well, well, well, isn't this a surprise. I never took you fur such a rebel Jauney-boy."

"Cardin please, don't tell anyone." Jaune pleaded, wide eyed horror on the Knight's face.

"Jaune, come on." Cardin grinned "I'd never rat out a friend like that."

"A friend?" Jaune asked confused before being put into a choke hold by the massive Cardin.

"That's right, we're friends now Jauney-Boy." Cardin said happily "And as long as you're there when I need you, we'll be friends for a long time." Cardin dropped a gasping Jaune onto the ground. "That being said, I really don't have time to do those extra readings Dr. Oobleck gave us today, think you can take care of that for me 'buddy'?" when Jaune didn't respond Cardin just grinned and moved to walk off, "That's what I thought. Oh, and by the way," here Cardin's voice grew cold "do whatever you have to do to get that bastard Potter of my back." With that Cardin dropped out of sight.

Waiting a moment he walked over to Jaune, "Hey man," he said softly, pulling the blond to his feet and helping him back inside "come with me."

"Harry?" Jaune asked confused as they reentered the building before a look of horror appeared on the blond's face "Did you overhear?"

"I did, both conversations." He nodded "But I already knew about the transcripts."

"Please don't…wait what?" Jaune was about to panic before looking at him confused.

"Ozpin knew they were faked the moment he saw them," he explained "but he was impressed at what you were able to do with technology to place the transcripts into both Beacon's systems as well as the systems of the school you said you came from. Added to that your 'health physical' was actually a test of how much fighting potential you had. Ozpin was impressed and knew that you had a good chance to be a great fighting huntsman as well as a new type of huntsman, one who can handle more technological terrorist type threats. He was going to give you a couple weeks to settle in before explaining this to you."

"Who else knows?" Jaune asked but he could see the worry beginning to leave the guy's face.

"All of the staff," he shrugged "that being said we're going to go see Ozpin right now."

"Wait what?" Jaune explained.

-Jaune-

"So," Ozpin said with a frown "Mr. Winchester has decided to blackmail another student and assault them. They had just shown the headmaster the footage Harry had taken and to say Ozpin was upset was an understatement. Next to the Headmaster Professor Goodwitch looked just as enraged.

"Um…sir," he spoke up hesitantly "could you explain more about what Harry told me earlier…about you knowing about my transcripts?"

"Of course Jaune," Ozpin agreed, taking a sip of coffee before explaining "the world is evolving Jaune. Technology has been taking massive leaps in the last few years and I know it's only a matter of time before people begin using technology to commit horrid crimes. The problem is that the defenders of Remnant, the Huntsmen, are mainly fighters used to put down Grimm or stop violent acts of terrorism, we don't have anyone to deal with a threat like that."

"Okay, with you so far." He nodded, able to comprehend the situation he was being given at the moment.

"But that's where you come in." Ozpin continued "You showed a great deal of technological prowess, your tactical skills are extraordinary for your age, and your physical abilities are exemplary. I wanted to train you to be able to handle this new type of threat along with being a traditional huntsman."

"But sir," he protested, "you've seen me in classes so far and in my fights, I'm doing horribly!"

"Yes, that is somewhat confusing." Professor Goodwitch said with a frown "Your tests we did before under the guise of a physical showed much more promise than you've been showing although your aura reserves are quite the sight. I wonder how your father reacted to it when he unlocked your aura for you."

"Um…my dad didn't unlock my aura professor, Pyrrah did." He said sheepishly causing the three others in the office to stiffen before groaning.

"Well at least now we know the problem." Professor Goodwitch groaned before explaining to him, "Miss Nykos doesn't have the amount of experience or training with her aura to fully unlock yours. I'd say that once the initial surge from it being unlocked faded it started to weaken your skills, make it hard to focus, affect your emotions, limit you."

"Can one of you unlock the rest of it?" he asked desperately.

"I can, come over here." Ozpin ordered before doing the same process Pyrrah had in the Emerald Forest. Where before it felt like being dunked in a tub of cold water with the rush now it felt like light and warmth were filling him up from within, coursing through his veins like fire as he gasped, looking down to see that he was glowing bright gold. "There you go Mr. Arc," Ozpin said with a smile "your reserves are even more impressive than they were before. Now, I would recommend that you go back to your dorm and get some sleep, tonight you'll end up getting a vision in your dreams about what your semblance is to allow you to begin training with it. And also be prepared, there will be some changes to the teams soon as Mr. Winchester has just spent his last day as a Beacon student."

 **AN: Alright people, that's a wrap. Before I leave you I just want to state that a bit more explanation for Pyrrah's actions will be in the next chapter. Also, I have an idea for Jaune's semblance but I would like suggestions in case anyone has any to offer.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Alright, I've had several good suggestions in reviews (along with my own ideas) for Jaune's semblance so here are the options and I want you to vote for your favorite in a review.**

 **1\. short ranged teleportation which releases a small burst of aura**

 **2\. gravity manipulation**

 **3\. telekenisis**

 **4\. Magneto style control over metal**

 **5\. wolverine style regeneration**

 **6\. aura chains (think Naruto Chakra chains**

 **7\. zero point energy (like Syndrome can use from 'The Incredibles')**

 **8\. a energy roar attack (kinda like Danny Phantom's 'ghostly wail')**

 **9\. the powers of Spyke (from X-men: Evolution)**

 **10\. the power to grow nevermore wings (flight and the feather arrows)**

A Grimm Huntsman

Chapter 9

-Harry-

"Hey Jaune," he greeted as he, Yang, and Ruby walked into the cafeteria to join the J, N, and R from team Juniper for breakfast "how does the new aura feel?"

"New aura?" Ren asked confused.

"Yeah," Jaune admitted sheepishly "last night was an…enlightening experience."

"Speaking of last night," he piped up "where's the 'champion'?"

"She got called to Ozpin's office," Ren answered "as did Cardin for some reason."

"Oz probably wants to talk to Pyrrah about her reaction after he's done expelling Winchester." He shrugged as Jaune gave a smirk at the thought of the asshole being kicked out.

"Wait, hold up there lizard boy." Yang protested "What do you mean expelled?"

"Jaune," he ordered "you take this one. I need food." With that he turned around to get his breakfast while the blond knight began the story of the false transcripts and the outing of that secret. As he gathered his food he pondered how he had found himself growing so close to the five hunters in training.

It was easy to figure out why he was close to Ruby, she was just too damn adorable for anyone to not get close to her. And with Ruby's friendship Yang followed suit.

After thinking about it for a moment he realized that Jaune was a lot like Neville used to be. A person without any self-confidence, who didn't think they belonged, but had a ridiculous amount of untapped potential.

He wasn't sure why he found himself as fond as he was for the dynamic duo of Ren and Nora but as he walked back to the table to see Nora and Ruby rushing around Jaune to poke and prod the 'new and improved super dork', as Yang so kindly put it, he surprisingly found that he didn't really care.

"Alright," he said as he sat back down with the others "let the golden boy catch his breath."

"Awwwww." The two bubbly members of the group pouted but acquiesced.

"Hey Harry," Ruby asked once everyone else had gotten their food "when are you going to start making your weapon?"

"I'd have to decide what type of weapon it should be first." He told the little red reaper "So probably not for a while. Why so interested though?"

"Rubes probably wants to help make it." Yang chuckled, the older blonde ruffling her little sister's hair, happily ignoring the scythe user's protests.

"If you're offering help I could use some." Jaune pipes up sheepishly.

"But you already have a weapon." Nora points out confused.

"This is my great-great-grandfather's sword," Jaune denies "not mine. It was made for his hands, not mine. This was just the only weapon I had access to before coming here. I need something made for _me_."

"I get to design weapons for both of you?" Ruby looked like she had died and gone to weapon lover's heaven as she pulled a notebook out of…somewhere and began using her speed semblance to make notes and sketches at a blistering pace.

"You seemed familiar with the longsword when you fought Cardin," Ruby said as she worked on his first "So that seems like a good place to start. Probably make it thicker and broader than a normal one to make the best use out of your strength. Aura metal would be the best material as it's not only strong and durable but it has a chance of allowing you to channel your flames through it." At this point he lost track of her mutterings and Ruby was lost to the world.

"Is…is she going to be alright?" he asked Yang concerned.

"Yeah, she does this." The buxom blonde wasn't fazed at all "Give her an hour to get off the euphoria high from designing the weapons and she'll be back to normal…well normal for Ruby anyway."

Before he could respond to that he heard Ozpin's voice over the intercom system "Will Jaune Arc and Hadrian Potter please report to my office."

"I'll see you guys later." He told his teammates as he stood up, his fellow team leader rising as well as they made their way up to Ozpin's tower. As they reached the elevator to take them up they saw Professors Port and Oobleck dragging a kicking and screaming Cardin Winchester away, the bully almost frothing at the mouth in rage.

"Please tell me you're-" he began only to stop when he heard a click.

"Recorded and I took photos." Jaune promised with a pleased smirk "I'm sure if I 'accidentally' leave my Scroll within Yang's reach she'll be sure to spread these around campus."

"Pull that off and Yang might just kiss you." He teased, smirking when Jaune turned bright red at the thought. He was chuckling happily at his friend's blush when the elevator opened again and one Pyrrah Nikos walked out. The red haired champion couldn't look either of them in the eye as she rushed past them in a blur. "Well that was interesting." He said dully before entering the elevator along with Jaune, the ride up spent in awkward near silence as they were forced to listen to Ozpin's odd taste in Muzak.

"Ah, there you are." Ozpin said looking up with a small nod, Glynda standing just behind the man, "I hope your morning has been as…interesting as my own."

"Define 'interesting'." He deadpanned, knowing Ozpin tended to have different definition from other people.

"Well I spoke to Miss Nikos and Mister Winchester about their actions last night," Oz answered "for Mister Winchester it was merely a formality before his expulsion. The little brat honestly thought that his family name not only gave him permission to bully and assault anyone he wanted to but that it would stop his expulsion…I'll admit I enjoyed his look of shock at me not giving a damn more entertaining than I should have."

"To be fair I was amused as well." Glynda admitted sheepishly.

"What about Pyrrah?" Jaune asked, the blond leader's face set as hard as stone "Did you find out why…why she responded the way she did?"

Here Ozpin sighed sadly before giving an answer, "Yes I did actually. To start with you should consider the effects that her frequent and impressive victories over the years have had. They've not only gotten her titles such as 'the goddess of victory' and 'the untouchable girl' but a rather…passionate group of fans. Pyrrah gave up on the idea of finding some to ever truly care for 'Pyrrah Nikos' instead of the 'goddess of victory'. Then she met you on the day of the initiation. Not only did you not know of her fame but you didn't care about it when you found out."

"I don't like where this is going." Jaune muttered with a frown as he gave the poor guy a sympathetic pat on the back.

"After that Pyrrah decided you were going to be not only her partner at beacon but her partner in…other ways." Ozpin winced "She had plans to not only help make you even stronger than whatever level you were when she met you but she had plans to mold you into her perfect boyfriend and future husband. She had you on a pedestal of sorts in her mind, the 'perfect you' that she intended to bring out and make love her. When she found out about your transcripts that went against the image she had in her head so angry at having that vision crushed."

"So she's just a nutcase, good to know." He nodded, brushing the girl's infatuation with Jaune aside as he was used to dealing with fangirls from when he was the 'boy-who-lived'.

"Yes, well, onto a more important matter." Ozpin said, sliding them a stack of folders "I told you I would be rearranging the teams but due to the strange numbers I'm doing something outside the norm. Your year will now have two teams of six. One will Contain the two of you, Miss Rose, Miss Xiao Long, Miss Valkyrie, and Mister Ren. The other will contain Miss Belladonna, Miss Schnee, Miss Nikos, Mister Thrust, Mister Bronzewing, and Mister Lark. You two will be leading your team with Miss Rose giving aid should one of you be indisposed. The other team will be decided later as they had no team leaders in their group. Understood?"

"Yeah, got it Oz." he nodded along with Jaune as they accepted the folders about their new team.

"Oh, before I forget," Ozpin turned back to Jaune, a gleam of eager curiosity in the man's eyes "what exactly did the vision say your semblance was?"

 **AN: Alright, and that's a wrap. Before anyone comments about it by the way Ozpin found out all that he did of Pyrrah's plans from both what she told him as well as using his semblance to get the parts she wouldn't have told him.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Alright people, the results are in.**

 **In first place we have Wolverine Style Healing with seven votes**

 **In second we have Gravity Manipulation, Magneto Style Control of Metals, Aura Chains, and Zero Point Energy, all with five votes.**

 **In third we have Short Ranged Teleportation and Telekinesis with four votes apiece**

 **In fourth we have Nevermore wings with three votes**

 **And in fourth we have the aura roar and the bone spikes that got no votes**

 **A note about his new semblance is that it won't slow down his aging and if he's too low on aura then he won't heal.**

 **AN2: Now I have a new predicament in that I don't know Ren's canon semblance due to it not being revealed so I am willing to take any and all suggestions from people for a good one for him (Right now my best idea is intangibility that has a constant drain when active)**

 **AN3: Also I don't have names for the two squads so help would be appreciated. If I can't find a good acronym name then I'll just give them a name not based off their initials.**

A Grimm Huntsman

Chapter 10

-Harry-

"It'll be easier to show you," Jaune said in response to Ozpin's question "do you have a knife I can borrow?"

"I suppose." Ozpin said hesitantly, handing a small letter opener over to the blond knight. Jaune took the small blade, bouncing it in his palm to test the weight before giving a mighty jerk and cut a large gash in his own pam.

"Are you mad?!" Harry yelled, grabbing his friend's wrist only to gape as he saw the wound closing rapidly and within a couple seconds was gone without any trace, bar the remaining blood, that it had ever existed.

"My semblance is rapid regeneration." Jaune explained "I can heal from any injury so long as there is at least a small piece of me left, even just a drop of blood. But the healing needs Aura to do. The more aura I have the more I can handle healing and the better my control the less the healing will consume."

"Anything else I should know about it?" Ozpin asked, gingerly taking the blood soaked letter opener back with a grimace.

"It passively increases my stamina and help me regain stamina without having to spend aura." Jaune answered immediately "And if my brain is partially or fully destroyed I could lose some or all of my memories."

"That…would be problematic." Glynda said with a frown as she updated the Beacon systems with Jaune's semblance.

"If you wish Mr. Arc," Ozpin offered "I can use my semblance to create a backup of your most important memories in case such an event does occur. I can't save them all as I wouldn't have enough room in my mind. Another option is that you could try to create a machine to store the electrical signals of the memories for you so that way if you ever lose them you can simply use the machine to get them back."

Jaune's eyes light up at the thought of building such a machine, "Yeah," the Arc says eager "and who says I could be the only one to use it? If I get a patent, I could sell the machines to hospitals or other places so that way people could make back-ups of their memories in case they get amnesia. I could sell some to other kingdoms to allow rapid training courses on military history and who knows what else."

"I see you're eager to tinker." He noted as Jaune grinned sheepishly, "Ever since I woke up my mind has been buzzing with new machine ideas."

"That would be a side effect of your aura." Glynda spoke up "Everyone with unlocked aura has their brain begin to function differently, the signals get sent faster and clearer so their intelligence is boosted significantly. Added to that some people have a field where their intelligence is boosted further still. Your friend, Miss Rose, is a good example as she is a prodigy for weapons. Harry here has those, what did you call them, 'Runes' from his home island. It would seem yours is building and upgrading machines."

"And hey," he added on as an afterthought "if you get that machine built and sold you'd have money to start experimenting and building more machines than you would normally." As he spoke Jaune looked about ready to go into the same amount of euphoria high that Ruby went in earlier.

"Well Mr. Arc, let's finish up here so you can go begin your tinkering." Ozpin got them back on track, "I want to know how you planned to use your semblance. This isn't a test mind you, but simple curiosity from the part of a teacher."

"Well I was hoping to get some better armor and weapons first." Jaune explained "I figured that my semblance would be great for physical training as it can heal my muscles as fast as I break them down. And if an attack would get through my armor my aura can heal me. I figured I could tank through enemies on the front lines."

"Well good luck to you." Ozpin nodded "Your new team shall be announced this afternoon by the way. Added to that I had several pieces of old technology Beacon no longer has use for as well as scrap metals and spare circuit boards sent to a workshop near your room for you and Ms. Rose to tinker with. Do enjoy yourselves will you?"

"But don't," Glynda interrupted before either of them could respond "enjoy yourselves _too_ much. I don't want to have to repair any buildings because a group of teenagers did something stupid."

"Yes ma'am!" he exclaimed in tandem with Jaune, both of them shuddering in fear at the glare the stern teacher gave them. By Merlin that woman could be scarier than Voldemort and McGonagall combined when she wanted to. Once they were cleared to leave he and Jaune both bolted out of there and away from the irritated Glynda Goodwitch until they were at the safety of their new dorm and relaxing with their new larger team as they just kicked back and enjoyed their Saturday.

"Hey Harry," Ruby asked him "who do you think is going to be the leader of the other six-person team?"

"I have an idea but we'll have to wait and see." He told her, knowing it would inevitably make her give him an adorable pout.

He was completely right.

"So Hot Shot," Yang said after everyone got a good laugh at Ruby's pout "what are you going to do with our old expanded room?"

"I'll reverse the improvements I made to it," he told them with a grin "maybe make it a little bit smaller…but you didn't hear me say that."

"My lips are sealed." Yang promised with a grin as the rest of the group chuckled.

"Although I hope your lips wouldn't be sealed about this." Jaune piped up, sending Yang a copy of the videos and pictures they got of Cardin earlier, "I'm sure a woman of your caliber could find the best way to use this information."

"Jaune," Yang grinned "you just earned yourself a reward."

"A rewa-" Jaune began confused before being cut off when Yang grabbed his tie and pulled him into a kiss that lasted a few seconds until she dropped the dazed Knight.

"Hmmm," Yang hummed, licking her lips "you taste like oranges."

"Gwa." Jaune's attempts at speaking a recognizable human language where impressive given his circumstance.

"Way to go Jaune." He teased, slapping the blond on the back as Ren gave a mock serious nod of respect.

"By the way," the levelheaded Ren spoke up "what all did Ozpin speak to you two about?" They explained the nature of Jaune's semblance, Ruby taking it into account for her weapon designs, as well as Jaune's prodigy status when it came to technology.

"Speaking of," Jaune pulled out a sketch book and drew a rough design before showing it to Ren, "I had an idea that might help improve your capabilities in a fight. What do you think of it?"

Ren grabs the sketch book and drinks in the designs with a hungry gaze, "Jaune," Ren said seriously "can you actually make this?"

"I'm pretty sure I can." Jaune nodded "The hardest part will be making sure I have parts of the right quality. I already have some ideas for my own armor as well. Harry Probably has his own armor upgrades he can do but I'll make something for him if I can think of anything. I'm still trying to come up with ideas for the girls."

"I'm sure there are some low rank missions we can take as individuals or as a team to make some money to help fund the equipment you and Ruby will be making us." He decided to pitch in, knowing that funds would be a high necessity with two avid tinkerers.

"This…is…happening!" Nora exclaimed excitedly as the group chuckled at her exuberance. Before they could get any further into their fun Ozpin's voice echoed out over the intercom to summon all students to the main hall for an important announcement.

"Well," he said, pushing himself to his feet "looks like this is it. Come on you lot, Ozpin might want us near the stage for another 'presentation'."

-Weiss-

It took all of her self-control not to grin victoriously.

Minutes before she had been called into Ozpin's office along with Pyrrah, Blake, and three members of team Cardinal. The headmaster had explained that Cardin Winchester had been expelled for attempting to blackmail another student so the teams were being rearranged and that Ozpin was trying an experiment with two 'squads' of six that would two leaders and a third person who will take control if the leaders are indisposed or overworked. She was sure that she and Pyrrah would be the leaders of her new squad, Blake likely being the third person.

This was the greatest news she had gotten since she had come to Beacon.

She was no longer stuck in a team with a wannabe White Fang monster, no more irritating children, and no more infuriating bimbos. The three boys added to the team were less than ideal but she could deal with them and having the 'goddess of victory' was more than enough to keep their Squad as the strongest when paired with her own skills.

"Attention students." Ozpin's voice called out to the assembled students while the six members of the other squad walked over to the side of the platform as well, "Most of you are likely wondering what the news I have to share with you is about. To be blunt one of your fellow classmates attempted to blackmail another student after assaulting them and has since been expelled. Due to this I have had to rearrange the teams and have decided to try an experiment. Instead of teams of four or five I will have a squad of six that can do a wider variety of jobs due to their larger numbers."

A mess of chatter filled the halls at that piece of information, many curious as to how Ozpin's experiment would turn out. "For the first Squad," Ozpin continued "We have Hadrian Potter, Jaune Arc, Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long, Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren." As the headmaster announced them they walked forward one by one "This Squad will be led by Hadrian Potter and Jaune Arc with Ruby Rose providing aide."

A smattering of applause met this announcement as the new Squad snapped a salute, something that seemed forced for the bimbo and the hyperactive Valkyrie. "Next," Ozpin continued as the first Squad walked off the other side of the stage "we have our second Squad. Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark, Pyrrah Nikos, Russel Thrush, Blake Belladona, and Weiss Schnee." Once more they all stepped forward as their names were called "This Squad shall be lead by Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark with Pyrrah Nikos providing aide."

Upon hearing those words her world crashed down around her once more.

This was the worst news she had gotten since getting to beacon.

It took all of her self-control not to scream in rage.

 **AN: Here's my reasoning for why I chose the Dove and Sky to lead Squad two. It couldn't be Weiss or Blake, both of them are far too racist with Weiss openly saying how Faunus are evil and should be locked up while Blake never claimed the White Fang torturing and murdering people was evil. This eliminated both of them. Pyrrah had just been shown to have attempted to unlock someone's aura when she didn't have the skill, seriously endangering them, so Ozpin wouldn't be ready to trust her decision making skills. This leaves Russel, Sky, and Dove. Now these three are racist and assholes, yes, but not to the extent of Weiss, Cardin, or Blake. They may go along for the ride but don't take part in any actual physical bullying nor do they try to stop it. Dove is the most serious of the remaining members of team Cardinal and is the strongest, able to hold his own against Pyrrah. Sky is more lighthearted to balance the two. I figured Ozpin would use it as a way to make them have to start taking things seriously. I may have the three stooges of Cardinal improve themselves or I may not, haven't decided yet.**

Omake: What happened to Draco

-Draco-

Standing within the burning Ministry, his Fiend Fyre blazing all around him, he closed his eyes and awaited his fate. He knew he was going to die today, just like Harry Potter did. The only difference was that he choose his death and he made damned sure to take out enough of these bastards to avenge both of them. As he felt the flames engulf him he screamed out for a single moment before the pain vanished and his life was over.

What surprised them though was that there was no smell of sulfur, no burning or agonizing torture as he was sure he'd have gone to hell for having been a Death Eater, for however short a time. Instead he found himself in a large pristine office, facing a well-groomed man in a black muggle suit. "Ah, Draco Malfoy, I'll be with you in a moment." The man said without looking up "Feel free to take a seat and have a drink."

"Thank you." He said gratefully, doing so as he waited for what would happen. He knew he was dead, one didn't get engulfed by Fiend Fyre and live after all, so he was sure this was some sort of stop before the afterlife, perhaps a place of judgement, and he didn't want to piss off the one who would be doing the judging.

"Alright," the man said after finishing the paperwork he had been working on "you, Draco Malfoy, are an interesting one. You started out as such an arrogant little brat when you first got to Hogwarts. I was sure that some political enemy would murder you during your sleep during your first year."

"I'm more than a little surprised myself that it didn't happen." He admitted sheepishly as he sipped his drink.

"But you continued to grow more and more arrogant," the man continued, acting as if Draco had never spoken "and even joined the Death Eaters…then you became genuinely remorseful even while serving your Dark Lord. You tried to find a way out how many times?"

"Thirty seven." He said, his voice going dry as he remembered the different attempts.

"And how many of those times did you just attempt suicide to atone for what you did and to take away a soldier for Voldemort?" the man probed.

"Twenty nine." He answered again, each attempt seared into his mind.

"This last stunt though," the man pulled out a file "confessing your remorse to one Harry Potter then using Fiend Fyre to burn your Ministry to the Ground…well I have to say that you don't do anything half assed lad. Now we're in a bit of a pickle. You were a horrible person for the longest time and did believe in cruel ideals but you rarely hurt anyone directly. That being said while you felt guild you never tried to make amends with anyone directly either until the very end. I'm not entirely sure where to place you so I'm going to do an alternative. I have here," the man pulled out a second file "information about another universe. This one was the same as yours up until the day you first met Harry Potter. In this one the equivalent of you died in your sleep, a poison a political adversary of your father managed to get into you killing you. I will send your soul and memories into that body the instant after it dies so that you will get another chance of life. I don't know if that world will progress exactly as your old one did with its big events or if they will be different but now the choices of how they handle them will be fresh. Good luck."

The last thing he saw was the man snapping his fingers before he woke up in the body of his eleven year old self. He went about his morning in a bit of a daze, seeing his father yell at House Elves and his mother trying to ignore his father. It was…surreal.

Later on when he was brought to Diagon his parents told him to proceed to Madam Malkins and that they would meet up with him once they finished some business at Gringotts. Walking inside he saw a skinny bespeckled boy with emerald eyes, fidgeting about nervously on a stool. "Hi," he approached with a nervous smile as he offered the savior of the wizarding world his hand "I'm Draco Malfoy. Are you going to Hogwarts too?"

And with that, this new world was changed.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: This will be the last update of this story for a little while as I'm working on getting some designs made for the armor and weapons of the different characters (as well as fleshing some things out for myself in regards to the story). Any suggestions people have of what sort of equipment they want the group to use would be greatly appreciated as I only have things for Harry, Jaune, and Ren. I haven't been able to think of items for Ruby, Yang, and Nora so suggestions in a review please.**

 **AN2: For Ren's semblance I have four options that you can vote for in a review.**

 **1\. Short ranged teleportation (works for his marital arts fighting style)**

 **2\. intangibility (also works for martial arts fighting style)**

 **3\. 'Aura roar' (think the ghostly wail from Danny Phantom. I would just find it ironic that the usually silent Ren would have a roar attack semblance)**

 **4\. A 'Hulk form', would not be to the levels of the Marvel Hulk but same concept for strength increasing and activation (also for irony)**

 **AN3: Also something I want you to vote on is in regards to the Omake about Draco in the last chapter. Would you all rather I continue that in just a series of Omake here and there at the end of these chapters or have it be its own spin off story?**

A Grimm Huntsman

Chapter 11

-Harry-

"We've got a problem." Jaune groaned as they all crashed in the living room of their dorm, a collection of expansion charms and transfiguration spells giving them each their own decently sized bedroom as well as a good size living room.

"How bad?" Yang asked from the beanbag chair she was laid back in, the blonde idly tossing a hacky sack up in the air repeatedly.

"Pretty bad." Ruby added, crashing onto the couch next to him while Jaune flopped in a chair "We have a lot of good ideas to make some equipment so Jaune and Harry can work as well as upgrades and new 'toys' for the rest of us but we don't have the Lien to make any of it happen."

"Oh…that bad." Yang groaned, the blonde having been eager to get something to help her more dangerous in a fight.

"Does this mean no toys?" Nora asked pitifully from the hammock Ren had made for her.

"Don't worry Nora." He calmed the hyperactive Valkyrie "I saw this problem coming and I've been coming up with solutions. We just need to make some scratch to get us started. Once Jaune gets that machine of his built and patented things will be easier."

"So what kind of ideas are we talkin about Hot Shot?" Yang asked, raising an eyebrow in his direction.

"There are different things for each of us to do." He explained as he pulled out a stack of small files. "Yang," he tossed one at her "here is a list of several street races where you can race that motorcycle of yours and win some money that way. The folder is divided into ones that are legal and ones that are…less so."

"Me and Bumblebee get to play?" Yang asked eagerly as she flipped through the folder "I like this plan."

"Jaune." He pulled out the second file "You mentioned before that you learned how to dance from your sisters and enjoyed it, these are a couple dance competitions that are going to happen in Vale over the next couple weeks."

"I can handle that." Jaune nodded, taking the folder.

"Nora." Her file was noticeably smaller "There's a construction company that is in a bit of a pickle. Their only wrecking ball to knock down old buildings got damaged and it will take a while to repair. I figured you could use that hammer of yours to knock down the buildings and get a payday out of it."

Nora just cackled as she looked at who to contact in the file.

"Ren," he tossed a decently thick folder to the silent marital artist "there are several chess and scrabble tournaments that I think you could do well in."

"I will endeavor to succeed." Ren said with a small smile.

"What about me?" Ruby asked eagerly, bouncing up and down in her spot next to him.

Chuckling he handed her one, "Cookie baking contest Little Red. I figured anyone who loves cookies as much as you do probably knows how to make em."

"I need to practice!" Ruby exclaimed wide eyed, grabbing the file and rushing off to the student kitchen.

"And what about you?" Jaune asked him as the rest of the Squad looked at him curiously.

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out something he had brought with him from his world, a tiny bottle of golden liquid, "My people had several tricks, one of them being potions. This one…increases luck. There's a poker game that a lot of major players in the underground go to. I was able to get a seat in the next game by repairing the bar of an info dealer named 'Junior'…he also says that if I keep Yang from entering his club again he can get me a seat whenever I want."

"That was one wild night." Yang grinned happily as she thought about the destruction of the bar he had heard about.

"One problem," Jaune pointed out "won't those 'major players' get pissed when you clean em out?"

"Oh, they'll be pissed," he agreed "but a lot of these major players are so because they were able to run an underground business, not because they could fight. If I need to I'll just go dragon on their asses."

"So when's the game?" Yang asked, the group calmed about the danger of what he was doing.

"Tonight," he answered "I'd actually better start getting ready." As he walked to go take a shower he thought about what else he had brought with him from his home world. It had started after his fifth year when he had truly stopped trusting the Ministry and was worried about them trying something against him. Because of that on the first chance he got he snuck out to Diagon Alley and bought a trunk that was larger on the inside that it was on the outside and was even enchanted to be indestructible, as light as a feather, and able to shrink between full size and small enough to fit into his pocket. Once he got it he kept almost everything he owned stored inside and stashed in his pocket at all times.

The day after he turned seventeen, and a few days before Bill and Fleur's wedding, he had gone to Gringotts. The goblins were assholes, like they always were, and he had decided he had enough of it so he emptied the entirety of the Potter and Black vaults into the second compartment of the three compartment chest. It had been rather amusing seeing the Goblins looked horrified and furious at the loss of so much gold and treasure. He would have used that money to fund the group's projects but the Goblins enchanted the gold so that nobody could melt down the galleons or damage them. The enchantments were fading now that he was in Remnant but they wouldn't be gone for several years.

Finishing up with his shower he got dressed, putting on black slacks, a silver button up shirt, and a black leather jacket with some shined shoes, all of it topped off with a silver briefcase that had several thousand in Lien from Junior so he could actually gamble in the game. He looked good enough to go to the poker game and just needed a ride. Pulling out the Felix Felicis he downed the twelve-hour dose shaking his head as he felt the potion rush through his system.

Walking back outside he saw the rest of the group still flipping through the folders he left them, "Yo, Yang," he called out "can I borrow Bumblebee?"

"Can you drive her without crashing?" Yang shot back but pulled out the keys anyway.

"Yeah, got taught how to handle a motorcycle a while back." He assured her, remembering Sirius teaching him how to ride one during his fifth year using an extremely expanded room in Grimmuald place.

"Then fine, just don't crash her and be sure to fill up the tank on your way back." Yang nodded, throwing the keys at him as he walked out the door, grabbing Bumblebee from the Beacon garage as he loaded it onto a transport Bullhead and flew down to Vale. It took about half an hour after he landed to reach the part of town where the game was.

Getting to the metal door hidden away at the back of an alley he wrapped his knuckles on it three times, causing a small eye hole to slide open, "Invite?" a voice demanded from the other side as he poked it through the hole and, after a moment, he heard "Alright, you're good." As the sound of several locks unbolting echoed out through the alley and he was let in.

Following the doorman down a dizzying maze of tunnels he eventually got to a room with a single table and four men sitting around it, all of whom he recognized from Ozpin's database. There was a loan shark, a drug boss, the leader of an underground mercenary group, and a thief. None of these men had even gotten caught but almost everyone in vale 'knew' who they were.

"So," the loan shark said with a raised eyebrow "you're the new blood that Junior called in his favor to get a seat for. How'd you pull that off dragon boy?"

Not even fazed that they knew who he was, word of someone who could turn into a dragon had no chance of staying secret, he sat down in the last empty seat "Simple, he owed me a favor. Now, are we here to gamble or are we here to gossip?"

"I like this guy." The thief said with a smirk, shuffling up the deck "let's start."

It was a nightmare for the four criminals he was going up against. With the help of the Felix Felicis, sadly the last of the batch he had before coming over, he was able to begin clearing the four men out. Not all at once, didn't want them to get suspicions, and he even lost a few hands. But in the end, they were all out of the cash they brought.

"Well gentlemen," he said as he put all of his new money into a duffel bag to help carry it all "it's been a pleasure. Maybe I'll join you again sometime." Although there was no way he would do so without making more liquid luck.

"Perhaps." The Mercenary said slowly, all of them giving him a look of wary respect and irritation. He had damaged their pride and he knew they would invite him back eventually to try and clear him out like he had them.

Getting back to beacon he walked back to his dorm room and saw that the rest of the squad had been waiting up for him. "So how'd it go?" Yang asked while Ruby rushed over to make sure he wasn't hurt.

In response he unzipped the duffle and dumped the massive amount of Lien onto the coffee table and floor as the jaws of his…friends, dropped. "I think it went rather well." He answered calmly as the last Lien card fell out.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Hello my peoples. I've decided on Ren's semblance (it was selected through reasoning instead of number of votes) as well as special equipment for Ruby and Nora. I just need to think of a good idea for Yang.**

 **AN2: I've decided to do the Draco spin off story.**

A Grimm Huntsman

Chapter 12

-Ren-

Leaning back against the frame of the bullhead he looked around, taking in his surroundings and the other teams that were being taken to the forest of Forever Fall to collect the Red Sap for one of their professors. It had been a couple of weeks since Harry had gone and gotten them a massive pile of Lien, which he had to stop Nora from blowing on pancakes…eight different times.

"Ooooooooh!" an eager Nora exclaimed as she looked out the window and saw the never ending expanse of red leaved trees below "Pretty!"

"Yes students," Professor Goodwitch, who was chaperoning the two six person units, said with a nod at Nora's exclamation "the Forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful but we are not here today to sight see. Professor Peach wants samples of the red sap from deep within the forest so each of you will be collecting one jar's worth today. As this forest is filled with the Creatures of Grimm, I was sent to make sure you don't die while doing so."

"What sort of Grimm can we expect in this part of the forest?" Dove, the leader of the Unit that had adopted the codename of Stonewall, asked seriously. The three ex members of what was once team Cardinal had changed drastically since Cardin had been expelled, likely wanting to avoid the same fate. They by no means liked Faunus, given their expressions upon seeing those with the animal traits, but they kept any opinions to themselves.

"Good question Mr. Bronzewing." Professor Goodwitch nodded, "This part of the deep forest mainly contains Ursa and Nevermore. There have been occasional sightings of Beowolves but other Grimm types are incredibly rare here." Bronzewing nodded at the answer just as the bullhead began to land, moving slowly so as not to crash into the trees surrounding them on all sides.

"Alright children," their professor instructed once they had exited the bullhead "you may go out and collect your sap but do your best to stay within hearing range and try not to get lost."

"Alright Professor." Harry nodded, the draconian warrior having taken well to leading their six person unit and had even slowly opened up to them all, even if many things about the man's past were secret and likely to stay that way for a long time if not forever.

"Let's move out guys!" Jaune ordered their unit, which had been codenamed the Blackbriar Unit. Jaune had been growing more and more as both a leader and a warrior since getting his Aura unlocked, the blonde's healing semblance allowing Jaune to train at full force for an amazing amount of time which showed results on Jaune's build rather quickly.

Nora cheered happily as she followed Jaune and Harry, who had become something akin of personal heroes to the bubbly energetic Juggernaut over the past few weeks. Yang followed more sedately, although that may be so she could, as she would put it, 'enjoy the view' she got from being behind Jaune and Harry. Ruby just stood next to Harry, rather close to, as they talked about different weapon designs Ruby was working on.

"They seem relaxed together." He said, stepping next to Yang and matching her pace as he nodded at Ruby and Harry.

"Yeah," Yang grinned amused "my baby sister's got her first crush. But if he hurts her…" Yang trailed off in an attempt to sound threatening.

"And get crushed by a scaly dragon leg?" he asked, unfazed by her failed attempt, or by the pout the blonde brawler sent him at his comment.

"Oh ye of little faith." Yang mock cried.

"I do have Faith," when Yang looked up hopefully he continued "in Harry." He would never admit to anyone that it was actually fun messing with Yang like this.

"You're mean." Yang pouted as he gave a small smirk before a loud sneeze drew his attention back to the front as he saw Jaune wiping his nose, both the leaders of their unit starting to look worse for were.

"You alright Jaune?" Nora asked concerned as the blonde sneezed again, this time joined by Harry.

"Yeah," Jaune's responded but sounded horribly congested, like he could barely breathe "I just-ACHO!"

"I think we're-ACHO- allergic to this stuff." Harry piped in, the raven haired leader removing his mask so it didn't fill with snot.

"Can you fight?" Ruby asked worried, a sentiment that was shared by the rest of the group as Harry and Jaune were two of their best frontline fighters given Harry's training and the fact that Jaune just wouldn't stay down.

"I thin-ACHO!" Jaune tried to answer only to sneeze again, actually going a little airborne from that one.

"Okay that's bad." Yang frowned, the more playful part of her personality going as she recognized the seriousness of the situation "Ruby, you stick with Harry and I'll stick with Jaune to make sure nothing attacks them when they can't defend themselves."

"Agreed," he nodded "let's get in, get the sap, and get out so those two can get to Beacon's med bay. I think an allergy shot is in order." The two leader whimpered in protest at the idea of needles but said whimpering's were ignored.

Finding a good patch of trees, he started collecting the sap for himself and Nora, hammering a spigot into a tree while Ruby and Yang did the same nearby, Jaune and Harry both collapsed on the ground due to their newfound allergy.

"Alright," he said, passing back a filled Jar to Nora, "second jar please."

"Okey dokey Renny!" his childhood friend said happily as she handed him the second jar. It was partway filled when he heard slurping and turned around to see Nora had drained the first one he handed her.

"No." he scolded, flicking her nose as she gave a small yelp "Bad Nora. We need the sap to get out of here so Jaune and Harry can stop looking like zombies." Said Zombies groan in protest at the term "And sounding like them."

"Fine." Nora pouts "But I want to come back later and get more sap! I demand Sap Syrup for my pancakes!" Rolling his eyes fondly at his friend's cheerfulness he went back to filling up the jars.

They had just finished filling up the last jar when a loud and furious roar shattered the silence of the forest, accompanied by a scream of pain. Looking up he tried to find the source of the scream only to see the three female members of team stonewall running out of the forest from a clearing up ahead, Blake and Weiss dragging an unconscious Pyrrah but there was no sign of the three male members. The two running girls don't even stop to acknowledge their team, actually running across the stomach of a prone Jaune as the blond groans out in pain along with the allergies. They exited the clearing after slamming into him, knocking him aside and shattering the jars of sap he had been carrying.

"Jaune!" Yang yelled, pulling their friend to his feet as Nora did the same to him while Sap dripped off of him.

Three new yells, each filled with pain and fear, filled the clearing as he looked up to see the three male members of team stonewall stumbling and rolling down the steep hill from the clearing, a group of large Ursa majors following them angrily. Russel, Dove, and Sky rolled to a stop, unable to keep going with the injuries they apparently took from the Ursa.

Reacting quickly, he pulled out his weapons only for a click to meet his efforts. Glancing down he saw that the firing mechanisms were locked up and jammed with the thick and sticky red sap. That moment of looking down though was enough for the Ursa to attack, going for the downed forms of Jaune and Harry only for the two downed fighters to be protected by Yang and Ruby who got hit, and rendered unconscious, trying to move Jaune and Harry out of the way.

"Guys!" Nora yelled, running over to their unconscious friends only to get slammed back by the Ursa.

"Nora!" he yelled, seeing his friend grasping her injures side only to have to jump back when the Ursa turn their attention towards to him. grimacing he leapt back, trying to use the blades of his guns to fend of the Ursa as he couldn't shoot.

"Ren!" Nora called out with a pained grimace "Use your semblance!"

"NO!" he yelled, refusing vehemently. He had sworn to never used that power again…not after what happened.

"REN!" Nora's yell was of fear this time as the Ursa had turned their attention to her with her yell.

"No." he whispered in horror as the beasts turned away from him, lumbering towards the eight downed hunters in training.

"No." his voice began cracking as the ground shook with each of their lumbering steps.

"No." his voice began growing angry as he knew he had to break his promise and use his semblance.

"NO!" he roared, jumping up into the air and landing between the other and the Ursa. His exclamation, a single word, soon turned into an echoing ethereal roar, visible as waves upon waves of green aura. The winds howled along with his roar of fury as the Ursa gave howls of pain as they began being pushed back. Dropping to a knee he felt his body growing tired due to having not used his semblance for several years.

Digging deep he pumped the last of his aura into the roar, stripping the trees in his roar's path from the ground and tearing the flesh from the bones of the Ursa as they dissolved upon their death. With the threat gone he dropped to the ground, his world fading to black just as he saw the running form of their professor.

-Nora-

Sighing she sat in a chair in the med bay of Beacon, staring at the unconscious forms of her teammates. The three boys of the Stonewall Unit were passed out in beds in another part of the room, along with Pyrrah, while Weiss and Blake had been drug off to Ozpin's office by a pissed off Glynda Goodwitch.

"Harry!" a panicked voice yelled as she saw Ruby shoot awake in a wide eyed panic, Yang following suit a moment later.

"Hey guys." she gave them both a weak grin, a far cry from her usual exuberance.

"Nora, what happened?" Ruby exclaimed, looking around and seeing the boys passed out in the hospital beds.

"After you two got knocked out Ren…he was forced to use his semblance." Her voice was filled with guilt at that. She knew how Ren felt about his semblance and why he hated using it but she had gotten him to do it anyway. What's worse was that he didn't need to as Professor Goodwitch had shown up almost instantly and would have been able to save them.

"What's his semblance?" Ruby asked, her head tilted "I thought Ren had a non-combative semblance which was why we never saw it."

"No," she shook her head "he…it…"

"It's not a semblance," the weak voice of her oldest friend said form his bed as all heads snapped towards him "it's a curse."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, the two leaders coming to as well as all attention was now on Ren causing the marital artist to sigh.

"It...I had my aura unlocked at an early age. Nora and I live in a town outside the main cities so most children had their aura unlocked to offer some form of protection. I tried practicing with my semblance here and there but it was too strong to use in most areas so I didn't have much control over it. Then one day, a burglar tried robbing my home when my parents and I were inside. He had a gun and while my family all had our aura unlocked none of us had any combat training."

She moved over and squeezed her friend's hand, knowing how painful telling this story was for him but she hoped that in doing so it would help Ren finally begin to heal. Squeezing her hand back Ren continued "I was six years old and I was scared. I saw a man with a gun, my dad had a bullet wound in his shoulder, and the man was ripping at my mom's clothes, a bag with all our valuables next to him. I…I tried using my semblance but I couldn't control it fully. I killed the bastard…along with my parents."

"What exactly is your semblance?" Yang asked confused.

"An Aura roar." The voice of Ozpin spoke up as they all turned to the door to see the headmaster along with Professor Goodwitch entering, "A powerful one too. One that can do this." Ozpin clicked a button on a remote as a screen on the wall showed a picture of the Forever fall forest from the sky, revealing the destruction Ren's semblance had caused.

"I can't control it." Ren choked out again, tears forming in her friend's eyes "I…it takes all my aura and once it activates I can't stop it. I heard them die that day. I heard their bones break, their screams echo with my roar. That roar is no semblance…it's a curse."

 **AN: Yeah, I went with the aura roar because 1. Ren would have to have a semblance with some sort of dark history or drawback to have never used it in the show and 2. I liked the concept. So yeah, bit of a darker ending to the chapter and the next chapter will have some angst and much feels as well.**


	13. Chapter 13

A Grimm Huntsman

Chapter 13

-Glynda-

Face set in a firm frown she looked at the six members of the Stonewall unit as they sat in front of Ozpin's desk. They were currently doing an investigation of the Forever Falls incident, mainly about how Miss Schnee and Miss Belladonna had abandoned their male teammates, injured a member of the Blackbriar unit, and caused the main weapons of another member of that unit to be useless for the fight.

"Now…" Ozpin began, sipping from the coffee mug her boss always kept on hand, seemingly calm but she could tell that the headmaster of Beacon was actually furious "tell me what happened."

"We were in Forever Fall doing the assignment of collecting jars of red Sap." Miss Schnee spoke up instantly, the girl not giving her team leader a chance to speak. "We were mostly finished when the Ursa Majors showed up, likely drawn by the scent of the sap those three," Miss Schnee sent a condescending look at the male members of the unit "hadn't bothered to seal up. The Ursa attacked Pyrrah first and rendered her unconscious. Given that someone of Pyrrah's skill hadn't been able to detect or protect herself from the Ursa Blake and I grabbed Pyrrah and ran for Professor Goodwitch."

"Is that so." Ozpin said, his tone having a hint of frost to it "Mr. Bronzewing, do you have anything to say?"

"Yes Headmaster Ozpin." The leader of the unit said with a nod "We hadn't sealed up the jars of sap as we were smelling them and making sure there no impurities in the sap that could affect our grade. We didn't detect the Ursa until it had attacked Pyrrah. Pyrrah was able to dodge enough to not get killed instantly but the attack did knock her out while also destroying our packs that contained my weapon along with those of Russel and Sky. The second that Pyrrah was unconscious Blake and Weiss grabbed her and ran, abandoning us, even knocking us down as they ran past us. We tried to fend the Ursa off using our aura but we were overwhelmed. We fled a little way away but we had taken too many injuries and collapsed near the Blackbriar unit. If it wasn't for Ren, the three of us would be dead." Miss Nikos, still slightly unsteady from her recent concussion, looks upset about the situation while Miss Belladonna and Miss Schnee are clearly trying to retain their dignity.

"Miss Schnee, Miss Belladonna," Ozpin began with a scowl "why did you abandon your teammates?"

"Those Ursa took out Pyrrah easily!" Miss Schnee protested "Blake and I wouldn't be able to handle them if they were that strong and those three are useless. I don't even get why you allowed them to stay here." The last sentence was muttered but she and Ozpin still heard it.

"I allowed them to stay here," Ozpin said with a cold tone that made the black and white themed girls flinch "because they earned their position. You two however are one more big mistake away from expulsion. Also, those Ursa Major were something that you should have been able to fight at your levels, even if only one at a time but that would have given enough time for help to come."

"But…but Pyrrah-" Miss Schnee began to protest.

"Won her tournaments more because of her semblance than any superior amount of skill." Ozpin cut off "Yes miss Nikos does have talent but her semblance, being Polarity, allows her to redirect an opponent's metal weapon or armor. The fact that she never reveals her semblance to the public makes her seem invincible and makes her opponents nervous." Pyrrah looked down in embarrassment while the rest of the team looked surprised at the revelation, something which Miss Nikos should have taken the time to explain already. "Now, you two not only abandoned your teammates but injured a member of the Blackbriar unit in your fleeing. If either of you," Ozpin gave Miss Schnee and Miss Belladonna hard looks "are caught doing something of this level again then you will both be expelled. Am I understood?"

"But-" Miss Schnee began only to let out a small whimper when Ozpin flexed his, truly titanic aura, making all six students shake

"AM…I…CLEAR?" Ozpin roared, eyes alight with fury that was rarely seen from the usually calm man.

"Yes sir." The two girls squeaked.

"Then you are dismissed." Ozpin said, the six bolting for the elevator the second he said the words.

"Ozpin," she said slowly once the six were gone "you said they injured Jaune…but I thought with his healing semblance he'd have been fine."

"Yes, his semblance did repair the damage from their trampling rather quickly but what if he didn't have that semblance or if they had trampled one of the others? They needed to understand that what they did wasn't anywhere close to being acceptable."

"Very well. Also, I've been compiling a list of councilors to help young Lie Ren with his…trauma."

"There's no need," Ozpin told her with a sad smile, the fire leaving the man's eyes "he already has someone to help him."

"Wait what?" Glynda asked surprised "Who?"

"Harry." Ozpin told her, "I'm hoping that along with helping Ren…this will also help our young dragon."

-Harry-

Sitting within his bedroom of the Blackbriar dorm he opened his trunk, pulling out three specific items. The first was his invisibility cloak, the second was the resurrection stone that he had lied about dropping in the forest, and the third were the splintered remains of the Elder Wand he had destroyed. Harry knew that Ren needed closure about his family to be able to use the aura roar without fear but the stone wouldn't work for this, the shades brought back were designed to make the summoner want to go to death and 'join them'...but it did give him what was needed to summon the entity of death.

Draping the cloak around his shoulders he touched his magical focusing device with his right hand, his left hand clutching the stone and shattered wand. "Death," he intoned softly, his magic rolling around the room "I speak to thee, I summon thee, I call thee for a bargain to be struck. Do you hear me and will you listen?"

"How…interesting." a new voice hissed out as he looked up to see an entity leaning against his wall. The entity was constantly shifting forms, first a skeleton in a hooded cloak, then a beautiful woman with silver hair, then a strong man who looked like he could crush an Ursa with one hand, then a woman with day of the dead face paint, even a Grimm like entity at one point. Finally, the figure settled on the form of a woman with blood red hair and eyes with both the sclera and the iris a solid black.

"What is interesting?" he asked, wary and confused at what the death of this world would find interesting.

"Sentience." The figure stated, stalking over to him as 'she' ran a nail along the underside of his chin "Before today I was just a fact of existence, nothing anywhere close to sentient but now…upon being summoned-" the entity trailed off with a smirk.

"Are you saying…are you saying I created you?" he asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"In a way but it is more those items of yours," she smirked "I'm not about to call you 'father' though. Now," she looked at him seriously "what do you want?"

"I want to call a few spirits of the dead for a short time," he answered "to help my friends get closure I think they need."

"What spirits?" Death asked with a raised eyebrow "And why should I say yes?"

"The spirits of the dead parents of my friends Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie as well as the dead mother of my friends Yang and Ruby. As for the why…well I did help bring you to life and I'm willing to offer you something."

"Oh?" she looked genuinely intrigued "What is it you plan to offer me?"

"These." He held out the stone and the remains of the wand "The cloak has…sentimental value but I'm willing to trade these for what I want."

Death considers it, "For those and for bringing me to life I will allow the spirits to come back for twenty-four hours, no more, no less. Is that acceptable?"

"It is," he nodded with relief "thank you."

"I'm surprised you don't want to see anyone for yourself though." Death said calmly as she pocketed his offerings.

"I'm not from this world," he said with a sad sigh "my loved ones…they aren't in the afterlife of this world. I accepted a while back that I'd never see them again."

Death looked at him with pity and actually gave him a small hug along with a kiss on the cheek, which he refused to admit caused him to blush, "I'm sorry for you." Death says sincerely before handing him a small glass orb "Smash that when you're ready and the spirits will come." And with that the entity of Death vanished, possibly to go explore her newfound sentience.

Setting the orb down carefully on his desk he began getting out ingredients to make some potion to keep his friends up for twenty-four hours easily to allow them to talk to their family the entire time. Thinking for a moment he made two more batches and bottled them all up. Telling Ozpin what had happened he got permission to take his unit away for a couple days for what he planned, the Headmaster writing it off as therapeutic trip to help Ren with the trauma.

Getting back to his room he found his friends sitting in the 'living room', Ren still stiff and somewhat shaky. "Pack your bags," he ordered them "we're heading out for a couple days."

"What?" Ruby asked surprised "Where? Why?".

"I'll tell you when we get there." He promised, grabbing his bag of essentials as well as the box with the orb and the potions in it "We'll be gone about four days so pack for that." His team were wary but trusted him as they all packed up and followed him to the bullheads, entering one that belonged to Ozpin but had been loaned to him for this trip.

They were almost to their destination when Ruby and Yang recognized the area "We're heading to Patch!" the sisters exclaimed, seeing the small island in the distance.

"Yep," he nodded "your dad and your uncle are expecting us."

"Wait how'd you get in contact with them?" Yang asked surprised.

"And why did you?" Ruby asked, her head tilted in confusion.

"Ozpin contacted them for me," he answered as he approached the landing dock "and as for the why, I'd prefer explaining that only once."

Two men are waiting for them at the landing pad as he touched down, Yang and Ruby rushing to them, jumping out the hatch before he had even touched the ground with happy exclamations of 'Dad' and 'Uncle Qrow'.

After greeting the girls, the two men turned towards him, "So, Ozpin said you had something important to talk to all of us about?" the blond man, Taiyang, said warily.

"Yes but it isn't something to be talked about in the open…and you'll probably need a bit to process what I plan to tell you."

"Oz trusts you so I'll give you the benefit of the doubt." Qrow says but he could tell the man didn't trust him "Let's go." They all loaded up in a big van and went to the large house Ruby and Yang grew up in, all of them converging in the living room.

"So," Yang began impatiently "now will you tell us what is so important?"

Sighing he began by looking at his team, "You five…you know of my people and their…gifts right?"

"Just what you told us but yeah," Jaune shrugged "why?"

"I was able to do something that will help most of you get some…closure." Harry began slowly as Qrow narrowed his eyes.

"What did you do?" the experienced hunter demanded.

"I summoned the entity of Death and made a trade to bring back five spirits for twenty-four hours." He told them seriously "Ren's parents, Nora's parents, and Summer Rose."

All was silent before Taiyang and Qrow burst out in laughter, "Nice one kid," Taiyang laughed, whipping away a tear "I almost believed you for a moment."

"I'm not lying." He said seriously as he opened the chest and pulled out the potions and the orb "This orb will summon them once it's crushed and the potions will keep you all awake for twenty-four hours without problems, you'll need one hell of a nap afterwards but you'll be fine."

"Like we're really going to believe-" Qrow began only for his teammates to take the potions and drink them without question.

"Ruby!" Taiyang exclaimed "Yang! What are you doing?!"

"I trust Harry." Ruby said simply before smashing the orb.

Upon hitting the ground, the shards began to dissolve into smoke as the room, despite the fire in the fireplace and the abundant light sources, grew dark, visibility only coming from small motes of light in the air which hug like stars. The part of the floor where the orb had shattered began to swirl like a whirlpool as five spirits rose up, the colors on them visible but faded, almost washed out as they dropped to the ground out of breath as light returned to the room.

"S-summer?" Taiyang breathed in shock before Ruby and Yang rushed the woman.

"Mom!" Yang cried out, clutching the tangible spirit while Ruby buried her face in the specters cloak, sobbing the word "Mommy" over and over again. Similar reunions were happening with Ren and Nora at the same time.

"Remember," he spoke up as he handed the two, living, adults the potions "twenty-four hours. No more…no less."


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: This will be the last update to this story for a while I'm sorry to say. I want to finish the current season of RWBY to make sure there isn't anything that could drastically change my idea for how to continue on with this story.**

A Grimm Huntsman

Chapter 14

-Glynda-

Sighing, Glynda ran a tired hand down her face, going through the most tedious and soul draining tasks of any professor. Grading the assignments of their students.

Many were excellent, she couldn't deny that much. One Lie Ren performed admirably in his academics, giving textbook perfect answers, as did Miss Schnee, Miss Belladonna, and Miss Nikos despite their recent trouble.

Other students, such as one Mister Potter, Mister Arc, or Miss Rose gave essays that were not only accurate but entertaining to read and from a different perspective than most that were submitted.

But _many,_ many, more were painful to read for her as an academic and a professor. Littered with misspelled or misused words, failure to properly use grammar, not citing their sources, misunderstanding what they're writing about, or just plain making things up as they went along. The worse part though was that with every red 'X' she put through part of the paper, every sentenced she scratched out, and every D or F she was forced to put at the top of the paper it broke her heart. She hated having to fail her students but she would not give them a grade they had not earned. What twisted the knife though was how many students who got low grades would think she was just being cruel or actively trying to spite them.

She was saved from her hellish assignment by her scroll ringing. Eager for anything to distract from the soul crushing task she was performing Glynda pulled out her scroll and opened it up to see a message from Ozpin, that said only twelve words. 'Meet me in my office now, it is about the _Fall_ semester.'

Recognizing the code that was put into place regarding Amber she stood up, grabbing her crop and her scroll as she marched at a quick pace to Ozpin's tower, locking the door behind her so that way no student would be able to alter or see the grades they or others were receiving.

Getting into the elevator she rode it up, tapping her fate impatiently, a nervous tick she had whenever she got slowed down while waiting for or trying to do something important. The second the doors opened she walked in to see that Ozpin had set up two large screens, one showing General Ironwood and the other, surprisingly, showing Qrow Branwen.

"Ah, Glynda," Ozpin said, sipping some of his tea "you're here."

"So perhaps now we can begin." Ironwood said in frustrated impatience "Your message said that this had something to do with Amber?"

"Yes," Ozpin sighed the headmaster seeming to age twenty years before her eyes at the current state of that poor girl they discussed "I had to wait until Qrow was in contact range before I could bring this up to you all. I think I know a way to possibly save her but it would need to go to a vote among the entire inner circle."

"You want to add someone else to our number," Ironwood pieced together instantly "another person to the council that protects all of remnant. But who? One of your other professors? And how could they possibly help Amber?"

"I'm wondering that too Oz," Qrow said with a frown "I know I'm not around much but last I checked neither Port nor Oobleck had the potential to heal whatever was done to Amber. Also you better make this quick, I have an important family thing you're dragging me away from."

"I promise to make this quick Qrow. And also it's because I'm not putting forward the vote about a professor…but about a student." Oz said seriously as she gasped.

"You want to bring Harry into our number?" Glynda asked in shock "We already have one alcoholic in our number."

"WHAT?!" the outraged shout came, surprisingly, from Qrow "You let one of the students, Ruby and Yang's leader! Drink enough to be…to be compared with me?!"

"He drinks for the same reason as you Qrow," Ozpin said softly "to try and drown the demons of his past."

"Be that as it may," Ironwood frowned "why would you suggest bringing some random student into our number? We need hardened warriors, not children."

"He isn't a child," Ozpin said and she could hear the heartbreak in his voice "he is…he was a child soldier and once a slave from his home."

A pin dropping would have sounded like thunder after that declaration, "Y-you mean he was just trained earlier than most to be a huntsman…right Oz?" Qrow asked desperately.

"At the age of one he was targeted by a terrorist in his home as they believed that Harry would eventually have the power to stop him. Harry survived thanks to his parents but they died in the attack and Harry got a scar on his forehead from it. After that a manipulative old bastard who ran the academy on Harry's hidden home took Harry and dumped him on the doorstep of his maternal Aunt and Uncle, at midnight in November, who hated huntsmen or anything with the powers Harry has with a deadly passion. For ten years they treated Harry as a slave, beating him, making him think his name was Freak, forcing him to live under the stairs, and giving him the barest scraps of food. When he got to the academy, which he was enrolled in at birth, he saw the headmaster their as his 'savior' but the old bastard was trying to turn Harry into a weapon. From the age of eleven onward Harry was a soldier in their war and faced constant danger, killing his first human consciously before he was even twelve and forced to see many of his friends die. He eventually defeated the terrorist but the government betrayed Harry as they couldn't control him. I've walked through his mind and can tell that he is still a good person despite all that was done to him but he is by no means a child…not anymore."

"That…that's why he drinks?" she asked in horror as Qrow was shaking and Ironwood looked ready to commit murder.

"That and to forget two important deaths…the two he saw as his brother and sister." Ozpin confirmed "Killed by the ones that Harry thought to be his closest friends. "I'm actually hoping the trip he is on right now with his unit will help him cope. She saw Qrow frown in confusion and decided to ask him later as silence once more filled the room, threatening to suffocate it.

"How could he help Amber?" James asked eventually, the sound of his metal hand scraping against itself as he clenched his fist hard enough to tear the glove from his anger audible in the background.

"Sending the files now." Ozpin said as her scroll dinged, opening to show Harry's extended file with full details on his semblance as well as a second section that was labeled classified and wouldn't open. "I'll let him choose whether or not to tell you what's in the classified section, I was only able to tell you about his past because he gave me permission should it be an important reason."

"This semblance," James breathed in awe "it's incredible! Why aren't we sending him out with a platoon of huntsmen to the Grimm badlands to start burning it down?"

"Two reasons," Ozpin said seriously "both of which are important but Harry's to tell you, not mine. But do you agree with me?"

"I think the ki-…Harry is the best shot we have to heal Amber." Qrow nodded "You have my vote."

"And mine." She said seriously with a nod "Hopefully he'll let us help him as well."

"You have my support as well old friend." James nodded, "It's good to see you being proactive. Also I'm willing to send one of my certified psychologists to help him with his traumas if you'd like. She could also act as a liaison between our schools."

"Who?" she asked as Qrow signed off, likely wanting to get back to his family.

"Winter Schnee."

"That…might not be a good idea." Ozpin sighed, sending another batch of files to James "Harry's relationship with one Weiss Schnee is…less than idea. These are the incident reports."

"I'll look over them," James promised "but the offer still stands for one of my psychologists." With that the Atlas general signed off as well.

Ozpin turned around to face her but before he could say anything she slapped her crop down onto his desk, "Now Ozpin," she growled in a dangerous voice as he began to whimper "we're going to have a talk about you keeping things from me."

"Meep."

-Death-

Frowning she sat within the hall she made in the realm she had fashioned after her 'birth', looking through the memories of the spirits of the dead to learn the history of the world she now watched over. She saw kingdoms rise and fall, villages built and burned, monsters and men live and then die. She saw it all and she didn't like what she saw. The world needed something, she knew what it needed, and she knew just who it was she could go to, to make sure the world got _exactly_ what it needed.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: I've come to a pickle involving the weapons and equipment for the different characters. For Ren, Nora, Ruby, and Harry I'm good. The problem is with Yang and Jaune. For Jaune I'm torn between two builds, one is him wearing heavy armor with a battle axe and the other is him using no armor and a spear (relying on his regeneration like Wolverine does). For Yang I just can't think of any equipment that can help her with her battle style.**

A Grimm Huntsman

Chapter 15

-Harry-

Grunting he slammed his axe downward, splitting the log into two before tossing the pieces on a massive pile of split wood, Jaune adding his own pieces to the pile a moment later before they grabbed a new log. "So Jaune," he asked as they continued chopping wood, giving their friends time with their families "how's the inventing coming the equipment? And what did you do with that chunk of skin that you wanted to do something with?" at the last bit he winced and rubbed his side. A few days before the Forever Falls incident Oz and Glynda had asked him to use the advanced combat simulation room to try and find the limits of his dragon form. During the testing, there had been a problem with the system, either a hack or a malfunction, and it sent out the strongest opponents the system could create. Oz had shut it down quickly but a large chunk of his dragon hide had been carved off. Luckily with some fire and rest he was fine but it still wasn't fun.

"Slow." Jaune sighed, his friend showing irritation with an aggressive chop through a log "I don't want to burn through the money you brought too quickly but inventions take materials and rarely work on the first try. And as for the hide that should be arriving back at Beacon the same time we do. I had something special done with it and if my theory is correct you'll have something very useful."

"You managed to get the memory one working yet?" he asked, idly noticing a group of people approaching down the road out of the corner of his eye.

"Almost, just needs a bit of work for the storing memory bit. Why?" Jaune asked, frowning as the blond saw the group as well.

"If you get it working maybe I could hook myself up to it, we could download the songs from my home and get them copyrighted. Hundreds of songs, assuming they're as popular here as they were back home, should get us a lot of money." He said, smiling with sad nostalgia at the memories of Luna making him and Neville lay around and listen to hundreds of songs from the muggle world.

"You have no idea how much that would help." Jaune grinned as the group finally got close enough for them to see as it was a group of five people that looked about their age. "Can we help you?" the blond healer asked, leaning on the axe as the group approached.

"We're looking for Yang, we heard she came back from Beacon." One of the strangers said with a cocky grin, his tone and stance implying how he thought a meeting with Yang would go.

"She's busy." Harry grunted, going back to chopping wood, not seeing the group as a threat despite their aura implying they were students at Sanctum.

"And who the hell are you?" the one who had spoken before demanded, scowling angrily and gripping the hilt of a short sword "I don't recognize either of you and this is private property."

"We're Yang's teammates from Beacon." Jaune rolled his eyes and resumed chopping wood "Either way, she's inside but it's a family situation going on. I'll tell her you came but for now, beat it." It was clear from Jaune's body language that the blond regenerator was feeling jealous at the newcomer implying a relationship with Yang.

"You know, I don't believe you." The one with the short sword scowled, picking up on Jaune's jealousy and apparently feeling some of his own. "I got told by Beacon to try again next year to get in so there's no way losers like you two would manage to get in."

"Wow," Harry clicked his tongue, giving a deadpan look to the five "that was one of the dumbest things I have heard in…well since Weis spoke so, what, two days?" he asked, directing the question at Jaune who gave an amused grunt.

"You little!" The one with the short sword, who was apparently more brawn than brains, reared a fist back for a punch. Reacting quickly Harry saw its path and shot his own hand out to grab it before releasing a large focused amount of his aggressive aura to the five who started shaking at the sensations.

"Run punk," he hissed, his eyes flickering till they resembled his draconic form "run." Not bothering to be told twice the five bolted in fear, scrambling down the dirt road in a panic.

"Well that was dramatic." A new voice said from behind them causing both Harry and Jaune to jump, startled, as they turn to see Qrow standing there, flask in hand.

"Why aren't you inside with the others?" he asked confused, patting his chest to try and calm his racing heartbeat.

"I came out here to get you idiots." Qrow rolled his eyes and ushered them both inside, tossing their axes into the wood pile where they imbedded in some of the larger chunks "You helped make this happen so they want to meet you both…that and Tai is only barley being kept from killing blondie here by Summer."

"Why does he want to kill me?!" Jaune asked, eyes wide in fear at the thought of an experienced huntsman out for his blood.

"The hyper one with the hammer-"

"Nora?" Jaune interrupted before wincing and clenching his lips tight.

"The hyper one with the hammer," Qrow continued on, completely ignoring Jaune's statement "mentioned something about you and my niece being a couple." Jaune paled "And then she tried to shift focus onto Harry and Ruby, something about them having a crush on each other but Tai didn't…buy…oh good grief." Qrow trailed off with a sigh when harry started blushing.

"Well boys," Qrow shoved them in before locking the door "inside to hell we go."

-Ironwood-

Frowning, the Atlas general looked deeper into the files Ozpin had sent to him. "Dragon Grimm form semblance, species name unknown. Enhanced vision, able to see in the dark, armor plated nose to prevent loss of smell except through powders, ears protected by horns." Tapping a screen a three-dimensional holographic to scale image of the dragon form appeared above his desk, rotating slowly as the dragon flapped it's wings as if flying.

"Back limbs have low mobility but are thickly muscled, likely to push off for taking flight." The tactician in him wanted to do his own analysis of the dragon form of someone who would soon be let in on the greatest secret of Remnant. "Front limbs less muscled but with more reach, flexibility, and sharper claws. Spikes under the chin to strike those attacking the throat."

Tapping the hologram, he pulled up measurements of the dragon form "Wingspan of approximately eighty feet to maintain stabilized flight. Large bone growth at end of tail resembling club, practicality and durability of bone unknown. Top speed, approximately sixty-five miles for hour, able to fly for thirty-two minutes at top speed before slowing." Finishing with the measurements and physical aspects of Mr. Potter's dragon form he began looking at what information he had on the form's 'fires'.

"Two known fires available." the holographic dragon began breathing black fire then silver fire alternatively. "Both are heavily aura intensive to use for any length of time. Black fire heals beings that lack a soul and injures those that do have one. Silver fire heals those with souls and injures those without souls. Theorized that fires can be combined to hurt and heal at the same time. Theory as of yet untested." Minimizing the files on Mr. Potter's semblance he pulled up the ones on the interactions between the new members of the circle and Ms. Weiss Schnee.

Frowning he read the reports on their personalities, Ms. Schnee's with a more critical eye given what he knew of her family, before reading the reports for the major interactions and didn't like what he read. Sighing he took his scroll and sent a message to Winter that he wanted her in his office as soon as possible. Eight minutes later there was a knock on his door, "Enter." He called out as Winter walked inside the office.

"You called me General?" the specialist asked professionally, a habit he had both respected and found frustrating at times from the woman.

"Winter, we're alone and this is something I want to have your honest opinion about." He told her seriously as she cautiously lowered herself into the chair across from him.

"General…what is this about?" she asked, seeming nervous from the tone of his voice.

"I plan to send you to Beacon to act as a trauma psychologist as well as a Liaison between this academy and that one. The problem is that one of the people who most needs your help may not be willing to work with you."

"Liaison?" Winter asks surprised "Psychologist? Wait, why wouldn't he accept my help?"

"Yes Liaison." He nodded and tapped the digitalized desk as the files on Mr. Potter and her sister were sent to her scroll "And that is because of the interactions between him and your sister." Eyes widening, she opened the scroll and read the files before her expression took on a cold fury.

"I request permission to go to Beacon to speak with their headmaster about the position as well as beat some sense into my sister." Winter requested angrily as he nodded.

"Permission granted. Safe travels winter." He said as she nodded and quickly went off to pack. Pulling out his scroll he sent a warning to Ozpin about Winter coming and the possible collateral damage of her trying to educate her sister on how not to act. "This will be interesting."


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: The winner of the Poll, and therefore the story to be updated every other time in the next cycle, is 'Shadow of the Force'. For the next Poll, I'm going to put up one poll to decide what fandom the story will be for and after a couple updates I'll put up a second one with the stories from the winning fandom.**

 **AN2: I'm starting to feel doubt about the idea of putting Harry with Ruby as she's starting to feel a little vanilla pairing wise. I picked her before I met some of my favorite characters in later seasons. So, I'm asking for opinions on if it should stay Harry/Ruby or if it should change. Your options for other pairings are Winter, Coco, Velvet, Reese Chloris, Ciel Soleil, Nebula Violette, May Zedong, and maybe Death. Harem is not an option for this.**

 **AN3: I've decided what everyone's special gear is going to be. Any changes would be a result of me adding someone else to their group (such as a change of pairing for Harry of if I just feel like them taking in others)**

A Grimm Huntsman

Chapter 16

-Qrow-

Chuckling the drunken huntsman, the adult one at any rate, sipped from his flask and watched Tai give the overprotective father glare to Harry and Jaune. Jaune made sense, even half drunk Qrow could feel that the blonds had a thing going on, he wasn't completely sure about Harry and the half pint though. Feeling his scroll vibrate he frowned and pulled it out, seeing a group message from the Tin man to the other inner circle members.

 _ **Admiral Oaken-Penis: Winter is coming and she's on the war path**_

Choking on his whiskey, and ignoring the stunned looks from Tai and Summer's ghost, they knew he never choked on his drinks, he quickly began to type out a message only for Glynda to beat him to the punch.

 _ **Resting Witch Face: What did you do James?**_

 _ **Ozzy: I'm not going to be the one explaining things to the council if she blows up anything.**_

 _ **Admiral Oaken-Penis: She found out what her sister has been doing and is coming to provide a little 'education' for her sibling.**_

 _ **Resting Witch Face: Anything she destroys is on your head James.**_

 _ **Admiral Oaken-Penis: I'm warning you now aren't I? She agreed to being a liaison between our schools and seeing if Mr. Potter wants her as a trauma councilor. Either way, she'll be there in a day or two.**_

Getting an idea, he began snickering to himself and added his own comment to the group chat.

 _ **Oum's Gift to Women: Winter is Coming XD ;)**_

 _ **Admiral Oaken-Penis has left the group chat**_

 _ **Resting Witch Face has left the group chat**_

 _ **Ozzy has left the group chat**_

 _ **Oum's Gift to Women: Assholes! Everyone's a critic.**_

"Qrow!" Summer's scolding voice startled him out of his focus as he looked up at the faded looking form of his old friend "This is family time, you can go back to texting whatever floozy that is later!"

"Floozy?" he asked but acquiesced and put away the scroll.

"I remember your habits." She smirked "Anything with a skirt that wasn't driven off by the smell of cheap whiskey, that limits your options quite a bit." She finishes off with a teasing grin as Tai and the others laugh.

"Ha, ha, ha." Qrow deadpans "You're as hilarious as always Summer. And it was a group chat with Ozpin, Glynda, and Ironwood…but I'll be sure to tell him that you called him a floozy, or maybe say Tai did it."

"Oi!" his old teammate protested.

"Something wrong?" Harry asked concerned.

"Your classmate Weiss? Her sister learned about her behavior and isn't pleased. Big sister Schnee is coming to give an ass whooping to the little brat." He laughed before yelping when Summer started tugging his ear.

"Language!" she scolds him as he tries to attain freedom, the others offering no help as they laugh at his predicament. Despite the pain Qrow couldn't stop the smile on his face, Summer was here with them. For the next few hours everything in the world would make sense.

-Winter-

"Of all the stupid, irrational, arrogant, illogical-" her grumbled tirade continued on and on as the Atlas specialist packed her bag, having already gotten what she needed from her quarters at the base and was now getting a few things from the Schnee family manor.

"Is something wrong lady Winter?" turning she saw the family butler, Klein, looking in concerned at her obvious foul mood.

"It would seem I should have spent less time aiding Weiss in her combat abilities and more time beating proper manners and behavior into that thick skull she inherited from our father." She scowled "She is very close to getting herself expelled from Beacon due to how she's been acting."

"Is that so?" a new voice spoke up as she glanced down the hall to see the smirking form of her horrid little brother Whitley "I guess father was right in that she shouldn't have gone off to Vale. Well I'm sure he'll be pleased to have her back in Atlas academy soon enough if not here, focusing on the company as she should be as the heiress." The term heiress was said with such restrained venom she could tell Whitley hadn't gotten over his jealousy at all since she had last seen him.

"General Ironwood is far from pleased with the behavioral reports he has seen from her time at Beacon." She said with cold professionalism to the little brat who was almost a clone of their father, from the arrogant attitude to the cruel behavior, all that was missing was Whitley growing that stupid mustache their father favors for some reason.

"How interesting." Whitley said with a politeness that had to be painful to force before walking off. Winter knew Whitley wanted to be the heir to the company and knew his chances of getting said title were better with Weiss as a huntress than here focusing on taking over the company. It was quite possible Whitley was going to try using what miniscule influence he had himself to keep Weiss in a huntsman school to achieve her dream just to give him a better chance of achieving his own.

"What sort of behavior has little Weiss done that is so terrible?" Klein asked concerned, the kind butler having acted more like a father to Weiss than Jacques, even if Weiss still inherited her blood father's racism and arrogance.

"Blatant acts of racism and racist comments to her peers, trying to undermine and usurp control of the first team she was on and the new team she was moved to, abandoning her team leader, injuring other students, and several other smaller instances. She is one infraction away from expulsion if she doesn't get her act together." She scowled, horrified and furious at what her baby sister had been doing.

"I'll prepare your private ship." Klein sighed sadly, the man truly seeing her and Weiss as his own children with how he had been the one to raise them.

"I'm going to go see mother first," she sighed sadly, another victim to the hell that Jacques has put this family through "hopefully she's sober, or at least sober enough to talk."

-Salem-

Frowning, the queen of Grimm gazed out over the dark Grim lands, pools of ooze birthing her precious creatures at random intervals. "You summoned us mistress?" the mad voice of Tyrian spoke up eagerly, the scorpion Faunus having always been eager to please her.

"I have news of someone who could be a possible threat or a possible ally, I'm not yet sure which one he is." She turned to look at her agents minus Cinder who had passed along the report she had read only hours before.

"A threat? Should I kill him mistress?" Tyrian asked gleefully "Oh the beautiful screams I can draw from him in your name."

"I could always recruit the man my lady," Watts spoke up, the man's tone dripping with his usual aristocratic arrogance "or were you planning to use Cinder and her 'charms' to convince him to join us."

"You both will be staying here." Her cold voice made Watts' jaw clamp shut and Tyrian to whimper "I would prefer having this man as our ally so having him killed is out of the question for now." She said to Tyrian who bowed submissively to her will "And given from what I've read from the report dear Cinder sent me he would be less than pleased after interacting with you Watts, he would likely take offense at your mannerisms and find them insulting." The fact that the man probably would insult this 'Harry' notwithstanding.

"And of his suggestion of sending Cinder to bed him?" Hazel asked. The bear of a man wasn't as fanatically loyal as Tyrian, wasn't as single minded as Cinder, or as professionally skilled as Watts. No, Hazel's benefit was not only his strength and wit but his ruthless determination. The man let nothing stand in his way and refused to let any problem get him angry enough to be unable to think.

"A possibility but no, I'm sending you Hazel. I think he might grow to respect you and you would be the best one to gauge the chances of recruiting him and convincing him to join our side."

"As you wish ma'am." The giant man nodded, "Just tell me where to go."

"All the information you need is now on your scroll." Salem said with a wave of her hand "You will be in vale. Should you be able to help Cinder with her plans feel free to do so but _this_ is your priority."

"Cinder won't like that." Her enforcer grunted, opening his scroll to look at what she sent him "If she tries insisting her mission take precedence?"

"Leave that," she stated coldly "to me."


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Hello all. With the new season of RWBY starting (I'm looking forward to seeing the first episode today) I'm going to not be updating this story again until the season is complete in case any of the episodes change my ideas for the story. Just wanted everyone to have a heads up.**

 **AN2: This is in regard to my AN last time about pairings. I 'Vanilla' was the wrong word to use and I apologize. I hadn't meant Ruby was an overused pairing I meant she was too innocent. I have a hard time seeing someone as innocent and child like as Ruby being in a relationship until she matures up. I could make her mature but at the same time I'm worried about doing that as I could end up turning her into a character that isn't Ruby Rose. I was worried about my ability to make her able to be in a romantic relationship without ruining her character. From the responses from everyone else the most popular of the other proposed pairings were Winter and Death.**

A Grimm Huntsman

Chapter 17

-Winter-

Disembarking from her ship Winter gazed about imperiously, her face set in stone as she worked to contain her displeasure until actually faced with her errant sister. "Hello Ms. Schnee," a familiar voice called out as she turned to see the famed headmaster of Beacon academy approaching, sipping calmly from a mug of tea while his deputy walked at his side "I trust your trip over went smoothly."

"It did Headmaster," she nodded, trying to remain polite despite her burning anger "I trust General Ironwood informed you of my impending arrival and the reasons therein?"

"He did," Glynda nodded, her gaze narrowing sternly "and I trust that any discipline you feel necessary for your sister won't cause any damage to the school or its students?" it took all her training not to gulp at the woman's look, Glynda Goodwitch was terrifying when angry.

"You have my word." She nodded, tossing out a few of her punishment ideas with the new restrictions in mind "Is there anything else or shall I go find my sister?"

"There's nothing else," Ozpin gave her a small smirk and she would swear she saw his eyes gleam "her room is number two thirteen, your scroll can unlock the door. Your sister should be there now with her female teammates, I know the three young men in her unit are down in Vale currently." Nodding gratefully, she set out, one hand on her rapier as she walked, students quickly making a path for her at the sight of her stone expression. Reaching said room she waved her Scroll over the door as it clicked open.

"What in t- Winter?!" her sister's stunned voice sounded from inside as the Atlas Specialist entered the room, noting her sister's eager expression. Whether Weiss was just happy to see her or thought she was here to offer training Winter wasn't sure, either way the younger Schnee was about to be severely disappointed. Face still set in a displeased glower she closed the door behind her as Weiss' cheer diminished, the black-haired girl seemed ready to either bolt or attack, and the redhead she recognized as Pyrrah Nikos sunk in on herself. "Winter?" Weiss asked meekly before going silent at her raised hand.

"What is wrong with you Weiss?" Winter hissed out, her angry gaze piercing her sister "Is it your goal to be expelled from Beacon? If that's your intention, then you're doing an excellent job."

"But I haven't done anything wrong!" Weiss exclaimed indignantly, "I haven't done anything worth punish- eep!" Winter cut off her sister's rant by slamming her fist down on a table.

"Nothing wrong?" She glared at the trio of girls who huddled together in fear "Do you truly think me so gullible as to believe that blatant lie Weiss? Or are you simply so far in denial, so full of father's arrogance, that you refuse to accept that you are the one responsible for your own mistakes and wrongdoings?" Reaching into her bag she pulled out the file that the General had given to her and slammed it down on the desk. "Let's go over your transgressions, shall we?" she hissed, flipping open the folder she pulled out the first report, "Attempting to undermine the authority of the leader of your first team and usurp control. Any explanation for that?"

"They put a monster in charge of my team," Weiss snapped, the younger Schnee's anger making her spine come back out "he can turn into a Grimm! Anyone who can do that has to be a monster of the foulest kind. And that's not even regards to him wearing a Grimm mask like those murderers in the White Fang."

"Grimm masks have been around for centuries you boob!" She snapped, slapping her sister upside the head as Weiss whimpered "And I've seen the files about his semblance. He's a huntsman in training whose semblance can give him the potential for doing great things. As for why that's his semblance I already have an inkling as to what thanks to Headmaster Ozpin and General Ironwood. If the information given to me is correct than I couldn't be more disappointed in your behavior towards him."

"But…but…" Weiss stammered out, clearly surprised at her lack of support for Weiss' side.

"Attempting to steal a unique Dust enhancement device from your old team leader." Winter read off as Weiss schooled her face into the expression drilled into them by their father when avoiding legal trouble.

"There's no proof of that." Weiss said, not making any attempt to deny it, merely the proof of the attempt.

"He had security systems on his door." Winter gave her sister a flat look as Weiss winced, as did the black-haired girl she was sure was a Faunus given the eye color and reactions. "Next we have you attempting to usurp control over this team as well."

"The three of us are far more skilled than those buffoons Ozpin put in charge." Weiss huffed "I don't see why the headmaster didn't expel the lot of them along with that brute Cardin."

"The Headmasters pick the team leaders based off personality and potential Weiss." She scolded "And Ozpin finds you lacking." In which one she didn't say as Weiss gave her a look of betrayed offense. "Next you injured one of your fellow students through inattention towards your surroundings and lack of care for your fellow students."

"An Ursa Major had taken out Pyrrah," Weiss said quietly, the fire in the young white themed girl having grown dimmer and dimmer with each subsequent telling off "we didn't think we could fight it, so we grabbed Pyrrah and ran." Winter noted how Weiss didn't even bother to try and defend the abandonment of her leaders or the injuring of another student.

"Do I even want to know about the," she glanced at the folder "sixteen instances of teachers finding you making racist comments towards your Faunus classmates or Faunus seen on the news?" judging by the cold silence in the room she did not. "I will be at Beacon for the foreseeable future Weiss," she told her wayward sister who sent her a hopeful look "I am acting as a liaison between the two academies as well as helping out a particular student with a problem should they wish for it. While I am here I expect to see a great deal of improvement in your behavior. You're close to being expelled from Beacon and General Ironwood doesn't seem inclined to wish to accept you into Atlas academy." That seemed like a stunning blow to Weiss as the first-year student collapsed onto her bed "Think on that little sister." Sending the two teammates a look Winter left, closing the door behind her. Perhaps speaking to Weiss' male teammates as well would be a good idea.

Omake: The Fate of Traitors

-Luna-

Humming a tune that made sense only to her, Luna Lovegood looked around the offices at the Hall of Judgement. Draco had passed through earlier, Neville wrapping his arms around her protectively when they saw their old tormentor get called in. "Draco finally grew up." She said in her usual blissful tone, leaning against Neville as he held her close.

"Only took him twenty years." The older herbologist snorted, torn between old grudges at Draco for the years of torment and grudging respect for the blonde man's final actions, the two having been able to hear what was said in the office. Looking up her eyes widened as she retreated into Neville's arms as she saw Ron and Hermione's spirits being brought in, the two souls being led to the same being who judged Draco. Sharing a look with Neville they crept closer to listen in, wanting to hear what the punishment for their murderers would end up being.

"Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger," the reaper at the desk said, his tone noticeably less polite than it had been with Draco "I'm sure you're aware of where you are."

"We…we died, didn't we?" Hermione asked nervously causing Ron to squawk in terror at the notion, the food addict apparently having not realized that fact.

"Very good captain obvious." The Reaper snorted disdainfully, "You two are right pieces of work. Lies, betrayal, theft, murder. And all before you turned twenty, isn't that something."

"But…but Dumbledore…" Hermione tried to protest, the girl having always worshiped and respected authority above all else.

"Is already being punished for his own transgressions and manipulations." The reaper waved off the shocked gazes of the two traitors before pausing as if getting an idea. "You know, one Draco Malfoy just passed through here."

"I'm guessing he was sent down to Hell?" Ron asked rather vindictively.

"Actually, I gave him a second chance at life in a new universe almost identical to your own." The reaper shrugged before hitting Ron with what she guessed was a silencing spell when the redhead surged to his feet in anger. "He was sent back with all his memories to make new decisions and see definitively whether he belong in paradise or punishment. You two will be going to the later but first I think it might be entertaining to make you watch as Draco ruins all your plans, over and over again." The two were led off as the Reaper summoned a few other souls to watch as well. "You two can watch as well if you'd like." He didn't even need to look up to know they were there. Before Neville could say anything, she grabbed his hand and rushed off, eager to see how this new life played out.


End file.
